The Immortal Guardians
by LordSylph21
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were the most powerful shinobi alive after earning the powers of Rikudou Sennin, but that made them unable to perish by the action of time and they lived every person they ever knew. Now, after the shinobi sistem's decadence and the curse being absolutely bored. The duo decided to get on board of a ship and head to the ocean with the hope of find an adventure.
1. The Departure

**Chapter 1**

 **The Departure**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and One Piece don't belong to me they are property of their respective authors.**

 **Hello, before this story begins I have to give you certain pieces of information. First of all, I am from Argentina and my mother tongue it is not English so I apologize in advance if I make several mistakes involving grammar or spelling. Second, I started this story in Spanish but now I am trying to practice my English and make this plot accessible for everyone who doesn't understand my mother tongue. I hope you enjoy it and if you have critics about my work, positive or negative or to make a constructive critic, don't hesitate to do it. I am looking forward to hear your opinions. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

The Elemental Nations were long dealing with an unquestionable and long termed peace. There were nobody, civil or shinobi, who could remember those ancient days when every nation tried to overcome the others with some kind strategy or sabotage their operations in order to jeopardize their interests. The military system of shinobi was now in decadence, the **Kages (Shadows)** were still in charge of the Hidden Villages but only as guardians of order inside the respective frontiers of their lands they were now incapable of gather an army to start a conflict like in the old days.

The mighty **Bijuu (Tailed Beasts)** were long gone because of the reason that triggered the Fourth Great Shinobi War, which almost led to all the people in the world inside of a powerful **Genjutsu** **(Illusionary Techniques)**. The beasts disappeared at the end of the war to prevent the threat of being sealed inside a host to be used as weapons again.

However, the peace in the shinobi world it didn't happen and keep it for its own. Right now, in modern times, we found the last remnants of that conflict travelling across the Elemental Nations to make sure the balance doesn't change. Those were Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Both shinobi received fatal wounds during the war take them to a step closer of meeting the Shinigami, then they met the legendary **Rikudou Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths)** Hagoromo Otsusuki face to face. The sage put both warriors to test asking them the reasons which keep them fighting and the choice to be take about the eternal struggle between their descendants involving their lives. The answers of the boys were enough to make Hagoromo give some of his strength to the shinobi and their convictions. Naruto, already counting with the chakra of all the **Bijuu** inside him, was able to transform his **Bijuu Modo (Tailed Beast Mode)** into the **Ashura Modo** making his chakra cloak infuse with sage energy also he got to control the **Goudama (Seeking True Spheres)** thanks to the acquisition of the Ying-Yang Release. Sasuke was capable of awakening the **Rinnegan (Samsara´s Eye)** in his left eye which it fused with his **Sharingan** along with being able to use the power of the Six Paths.

The two members of **Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves)** become really powerful but also they surpassed the limit of their mortal lives. The powers that they got from Hagoromo made them immortal. Naruto and Sasuke stayed young watching as time took every person they ever know, Kakashi, their ex-teammate Sakura, and all the members of the village. Now they didn't belong to any country because none single one of the shinobi villages wanted to get near them due to the magnitude of their combine strength. So they keep traveling and wandering trying to keep the peace gained by a lot of sacrifices and sadness.

 **(Land of Waves, Shores)**

"Sasuke" Said short-blond haired boy with tanned skin and a Konoha bandanna in his forehead crossed off. His attire consisted of a white t-shirt branded with a red whirlpool symbol at the front, black trousers and a pair of white open ninja sandals. At his side was black haired and pail skinned boy with an emotionless face he was wearing a black body suit and blue sandals.

"What do you want dobe?" Asked the Uchiha to his partner while he was looking at the far sunset starting to sink in the ocean, Naruto took a moment to organize his ideas and then he said.

"I am leaving" Answered Naruto lying in the sand of the beach and looking at the black sky. "I am tired of being in this place without doing nothing, it is absolutely boring and there is not a reason for me to keep staying here" Sasuke turned to look at his blond friend and sighed after hearing his words.

"And I presume you want me to come along wherever you go, right?" Said Sasuke knowing the thoughts of his friend who gives a smile in return of that affirmation they known each other far too long and guessing the other´s thoughts was very easy.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come because I know your ass is bored as mine, there is nobody to fight here, the Elemental Nations are in peace, and the only threats here are only bandits or poor bastards who don't in what kind of shit they are getting in when they start to cause trouble" Said the Uzumaki trying to explain the reasons to get the hell out of that boring place. He didn't hate the Nations but he was sick of being wandering and not doing anything interesting or a bit thrilling. The words of the blond make his partner smile a little.

"Ok where do you plan to go?" asked Sasuke and Naruto showing an excited smile stood up and point out to the sun.

"While I was walking by **Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)** I heard some merchants at the harbor talking about a place called **East Blue**. They said that place was crowded with people extremely powerful and dangerous bastards with an eager desire of fuck up the world and every poor bastard who stands in their way" explained Naruto trying to sell the journey to his friend. "I suppose it is worth the trouble of get a ship and figure out what lies beyond this" say the blond gesturing towards the grand mass of water. Sasuke took a moment to meditate the information given by his friend and looking at the horizon thinking if there was anything out there to kill the boredom in his life and give his existence a purpose once again.

"Alright dobe, count me in this. Let's go to the harbor" said Sasuke standing close to Naruto and both teens walked straight to the ships.

 **(Land of Waves Harbor)**

The sun was long gone of the sky and the moon replaced it with his pale silvering shinning. The shinobi duo was walking by the noisy dock which was the heart of trade of all the Elemental Nations. After looking among the several merchant ships while the sailors were unloading their cargo the teen found a ride ready to sail.

"Excuse me do you have some room in your ship to take both us?" Asked Naruto to one of the members that ship's crew as the man was losing the ropes of the dock. The sailor was a middle-aged man with rough tanned skin and a muscular complexion wearing a dirty shirt, short black pants, and brown sandals.

"Sorry kids we are not going inland from here, this ships it is about to get back to **East Blue** " said the sailor making both shinobi a bit upset by being considered kids. They were probably five times that guy's age for fuck sake.

"Much better in that case" answered Sasuke getting the attention of the man. "We are travellers and we had already too much of this place for our taste. We want to head out to the sea." Said the Uchiha making the sailor think about the request of the two teens and a voice behind him spoke for him.

"If you two work in my ship during the duration of the journey I will grant you free pass and even I give you a salary" Sasuke and Naruto saw that it was a giant and muscular man wearing a brown captain hat over his head, he was wearing a red coat and a white shirt under it, black leather pants, boots with the same color, and a sword strapped in his left hip.

Sasuke was not very happy about the condition to begin the journey, so he was about to activate his **Sharingan** and sink every poor bastard in that crew in a powerful Genjutsu but Naruto stepped in knowing his friend intentions.

"Thank you, we appreciate your suggestion. I have to tell you something about my partner before we say yes" said Naruto to the captain earning a confusion gesture by the sailor and an irritated one courtesy of Sasuke. "My friend here suffers a strange disease that makes him incapable of perform any kind of physical work. If it's okay with you I will take his part of the duties in the ship and you will earn the workforce of two at the price of one" said Naruto and that excuse made the captain take a look and Sasuke and his body condition.

"Well, by the looks of his pale skin, the lack of musculature in his limbs, and that slim-skinny body I don't think you are bluffing with that. Very well get your asses on board and you blondie report to me once your settle in the ship" said the sailor leaving the shinobi duo in their search of one room for the two of them. Once the teens found a place where they could stay during the voyage, Sasuke whack the blond in the head with a pissed off expression in his face and giving Naruto a giant bum in his head while he was leaking anime tears.

"Ow, what a fuck it's wrong with you!?" asked the blond shinobi resting his hand in the place where his head hurt.

"Strange disease that makes me useless to perform physical labors" said Sasuke with a remarkable angry tone in his voice while he took one of the beds in the room. "I want to beat the crap out of you right now" Naruto only stared at his friend with a "are you kidding me now?" look.

"You were about to cast a Genjutsu on these poor suckers because the idea of work for the travel it's too much to you. So I made things easier and took your share of the work, it will be a piece of cake" said Naruto smiling while thinking in one of the best techniques ever made in the great world of jutsus.

"I can't believe you are going to waste chakra making shadow clones to perform useless chores" said Sasuke earning a childish gesture of his partner causing him to look for his sword and that was enough to made Naruto flee. On the deck of the ship were many sailors performing their assigned chores to keep the ship in top condition and Naruto walk to the captain to receive his instructions.

"Uzumaki Naruto ready for duty, sir!" said the shinobi standing firm and giving a military salute in front of the man causing a sweet drop to form in his head. The captain gave the teen simple instructions like cleaning the deck and managing the sails, Naruto nodded and form a cross hand-seal with his fingers earning a confused look of the sailor before been amazed when a cloud smoke appeared next to the blond revealing a copy of the same kid.

" **Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)** " said the captain surprised after seeing the power of the blond.

"Akuma no what" asked Naruto without a single clue of the meaning of that thing. "What it's that?" The captain looked at his passenger like he grew a second head because he couldn't conceive a person who didn't know anything about the great treasures of the ocean and their unbelievable properties.

"Well, an **Akuma no Mi** it's a strange fruit which gives extraordinary powers to anyone who take a bite of it. From the power to spit fire and cause earthquakes to the ability of changing your body composition" explained the sailor to Naruto and his clone, both of them had their eyes big as bugs after learnt that information.

"Really?! That it's so cool, I want one right now!" said the two blonds thinking about how cool or absolutely ass-kicking ability will gain after eating one of those fruits.

"But, aren't you a user?" asked the captain to the teen and he stopped his delusionary train to look at the captain strangely. "Well, you can make copies of yourself god dammit!" say the man and the dreams of Naruto where shattered in two seconds.

"Boo, what a rip off man! I learnt how to do this thing when I was twelve and without eating a stupid fruit!" complained the blond about learning that simple things like making a clone were one thing that those fruits could give. "Fuck off I'm going to work, you start to clean this floor until you can see and eat ramen on it. Understood?" Naruto said to his clone earning a nod from the copy and the original went to attend the sails.

 **(Two Months Later, Waters of East Blue)**

Sasuke was lying on his bed inside the room that he shared with Naruto while sharpening his sword and thinking about all the things he learnt thanks to the sailors about the place where they were heading. It was all in silence until the door opened and certain hyperactive and irritating blond walked inside the room disrupting the peace of the black haired boy.

"Kami's sake I'm done!" said Naruto throwing himself on his bed and look at the roof. "I tell you sailing it's not easy" Sasuke remain in silence while his friend rolled in the bed and look at him with a bored expression. The Uchiha was a bit pissed off because of the disturbance of the peace.

"Tell me" started to say Sasuke putting his sword away and catching a bunch of Belli bills threw by Naruto. That was the payment that Naruto gain for that week's work. "Do you think you can sail on your own without any help?" asked the Uchiha to his friend.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" said an offended Naruto after hearing that question. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, in only two months I have learnt all the necessary aspects of sailing on these waters and how to run a ship. Deal with it teme, I'm fucking awesome" a thick mark appeared in Sasuke's forehead while looking at the arrogant smile in his friend's face showing off his remarkable acquisition of experience thanks to the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**. But Sasuke wanted to erase that smile and he knew how to do it.

"Ok mister Awesome I got a question for you" said the Uchiha with sarcasm in his voice. Naruto look at him saying "bring it on" with his face. "Do you know how to travel on the **Grand Line** without getting your sorry ass lost in two seconds? Are you aware of what lies beyond the great continent known as the **Red Line** or what will happen to us if we end up in the **Calm Belt**?" Those questions made Naruto show the reaction that Sasuke wanted to see, he didn't have a fucking clue of anything he heard and that was obvious by looking at his blank face and the familiar expression of "I am really stupid and I don't know a thing". That was priceless.

"Well, hahahaha. I think I will let you to take care of those details." Said Naruto scratching his head nervously and a little pissed off. "After all, we need a navigator and you are perfect for that job" Sasuke looked at his friend while he was thinking about that and he was ok with that. If both of them were going to be in charge of a ship travelling by strange tides the black haired teen preferred to have the control of their destination from the beginning.

( **Midnight, Merchant Ship's Deck)**

The pale light of the moon was glimmering over the calm waters of the **East Blue,** the crew of the merchant ship was having a heavy night of sleep inside of the many rooms under the deck and our main characters were enjoying their dreams in a private room on the deck thanks to the hard work of Naruto. The only person awake in that ship was a lonely volunteer sailor staying in the crow's nest to keep guard and prevent any kind of pirate ambush.

"I really don't know why they bother to put a watcher if this is the weakest sea of all **Blues** " the man said for himself while he was shivering under a blanket to deal with the frozen air of the night. It was true that the **East Blue** wasn't the home of the most powerful or dangerous pirates in the world, but the captain wanted someone to stay up there to keep an eye on the ocean in order to being prepare in case of a fight. He wanted to prevent and not be careless in trusting his confidence. The sailor was about to go down and look something to eat inside the storeroom when he felt a light tremor and almost fall of the mast.

Nervous, the sailor looked at the horizon thinking that they were attacked by an enemy ship but he didn't see another vessel. Then he realized that they were not moving even when the wind was pushing the sails. Nothing good could happen after that and the watcher tried to ring the alarm bell to wake up the crew.

"Your luck run out tonight" said a voice behind the sailor and he turned around shaking to found a large and imposing fish-man with blue skin, a muscular bared torso and black trousers. Holding his breath, the man tried to take the gun in his pants to put the enemy down. Unfortunately, the intruder was faster than the man and he grabbed the watcher by the throat to end up breaking the poor man's neck like a twig.

Under crow's nest, a large group of fish-men came out of the water and started to aboard the ship quietly while their partner enjoyed getting the first kill. The deck was now crowed by twenty blood-thirsty and sadistic fishmans ready to follow orders from their leader, who was coming down from the main mast to end up in the middle of the deck surrounded by his men.

"My brothers, today we shall prove our worth by killing every single one of these weak fucking humans on board of this ship" started to say the blue fish-man to his men and every one of them cheered to that. "For far too long we have dreamed to become part of the pirate crew of our hero and, after waiting many years, finally we have a change to make that possible" the words of the fish-man were well received by a war howl from the invaders, who don't event waste a second to go down by the stairs to the inferior quarters.

The cries of surprise, terror, and fury were heard after few seconds from all the ship while the pirates satisfied their blood lust and flooded the floor with blood of all the men that they killed. The leader of the group wore a sharp-teethed smile with saw like appearance while thinking about the profits they could receive when the ship appears in their base. The thoughts of the fish-man were interrupted when he heard the sound of a door opening behind his back and he turned around quickly to face the threat.

"WHAT THE FUCK IT'S GOING ON!? IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT FOR KAMI'SAKE, LET A SHINOBI SLEEP!" yelled Naruto after coming out of his room into the frozen air of night to see what was happening and his annoyed expression changed to one of surprise after seeing the fish-man standing in front of his door.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the leader of the pirates to Naruto ready to rip his head off without caring about his answer but Naruto had other plans.

"Yo, Sasuke!" yelled the shinobi turning around to see the interior of his room. "Wake up, you got to see this! I have found the lost twin brother of Kisame!" said the blonde holding up his laugh at the funny situation.

"Who the hell is that and why do I give a shit? Dumb blond" said the fish-man earning a furious look from Naruto while he stood outside the door to face the one who insulted him.

"Say that again you fucking prick, I dare you" said Naruto letting out some killing intent and the pirate felt like a prey in front of the most dangerous predator in the world. The moment last a few seconds until the other fish-men climbed up through the stairs to the deck completely stained in blood and holding the heads of every sailor that Naruto knew during the journey.

"These humans were only pieces of thrash Frosh-aniki, if all are like these we will conquer this sea very easily gahgahgahgah" said one of the murders with a crazy laugh. The other members of the group wore grotesque smiles in their faces after enjoying the killing spree that happened below deck and the fish-men saw Naruto standing in front of them completely frozen and with his face towards the floor.

"If you are still hungry for action, there is another head over there which needs to be chopped off" said Frosh pointing to the figure of Naruto. His companions roared of excitement before start running at the blonde to continue the massacre and bathe the deck with his blood.

"Bad move" said Naruto with an emotionless voice before starting to make a quick chain of hand-seals with an impressive speed making the fish-men confused. " **Fuuton: Ken no Arashi (Wind Release: Sword Storm)!** " after the scream of the shinobi a powerful wind started to blow making the enemies back off while they were cut in multiple places causing them to bleed due to the cutting properties of the wind chakra. Some of the fish-men watched with horror at Naruto while they grabbed their guns to open fire at the blond before he could do something else.

" **Chidori: Senbon (One Thousand Birds: Needles)!"** A quick barrage of electric projectiles burst out the inside of the room behind Naruto and several enemies fell to the floor dead after being pierce in the head or other vital points.

"What happened!?" asked Frosh with rage and terror in his voice at the sight of his fellow brothers getting eradicated by the actions of Naruto and a new guy coming out of the room behind the blonde holding a few sparks in his right arm. Dam you all user of **Akuma no Mi** , I will tear your fucking heads off!" yelled Frosh with all of his anger and getting completely crazy while he tried to fall back to the ocean to escape of the teens.

"You are staying here" In a split of a second, Naruto was in front of Frosh and he strike his face with an old fashioned punch and delivered a quick but powerful kick in his stomach sending the fish-man straight to Sasuke. The Uchiha grabbed the fish-man by the neck to smash him in the floor of the deck making him cough a large amount of blood.

"LET ME GO YOU PUNNY HUMAN TRASH, YOU CAN BE STRONGER THAN ME!" screamed Frosh with a hurt voice trying to escape of the iron grip but it was useless. "YOUR WORTHLESS BODIES ARE NOT STRONG LIKE OUR, YOU CAN BREATHE UNDER THE WATER. WE FISH-MAN ARE THE SUPERIOR RACE!" before Frosh could continue his crazy never ending speech Sasuke activated his **Sharingan** and looked inside the eyes of the fish-man.

"Welcome to my realm, **Tsukuyomi (Moon Lecture)** "

 **(Tsukuyomi Realm)**

Frosh was tied to a wooden cross standing in the middle of a giant lake of red water with nothing more than a red sky and a great white full moon in the center of it. In front of the fish-man was an emotionless Sasuke standing in the water with a cold glare in his eyes.

"This is my realm here the time flows in a different way than in the outside. I control it and change it with my will, down here I'm god" said the Uchiha to Frosh, who was completely shocked and couldn't believe what was happening, while Sasuke materialized a sword in his hand and stabbed the pirate in his belly.

"Let me go motherfucker! I will fucking kill you!" screamed Frosh feeling an intense pain in his body while a sickening sense of terror was controlling his thoughts.

"Not until you answer some questions, it doesn't matter how long it takes. We have seventy-two hours in this place" said the black haired boy while several copies of him appeared surrounding the cross and holding different kinds of weapons.

 **(Minutes Later, Merchant Ship's Deck)**

Standing aside of the fish-man leader, who was showing an agonizing expression, were Naruto and Sasuke watching the aftermath of the fish-men invasion. The massacre didn't leave any single member of the crew that the shinobi knew when they started the journey. The teens took all the bodies off their respective rooms to offer them respect in a funerary ritual. Naruto had a dark look on his face due to the impact of seeing again the consequences of the violence.

Sasuke, on his way, showed a serious face while analyzing everything that he could get by torturing the one he caused all that suffering in his **Tsukuyomi** before rip apart his mind.

"Naruto, the base of this piece of thrash its close by in a chain of islands called Conomi Islands. I know how to get there and break into their turf" said Sasuke

"Perfect, time to visit the death son of bitch responsible of unleashing that fucker and his animals" said Naruto before dedicate a last look at the dead sailors and jump off the ship with his partner to land a few yards of the ship over the water. "Sasuke, they deserve a proper goodbye" said the blond to the Uchiha who nodded and faced the ship.

" **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**!" From the mouth of the black haired teen came out a powerful stream of fire taking the form of a giant sphere which hit the ship and started to burning and consuming everything while the shinobi turned their backs and run with an impressive speed towards their new destiny.

 **(Next Day, Conomi Islands)**

An orange-haired teenager carrying a backpack on his shoulder was walking by an isolated road to the outskirts of a town; she was wearing a green top, black trousers, and brown shoes. She had a dull look and her brown eyes were irritated while looking at a great tower in the far corner of the island with a pirate flag at the top. The teen arrived at a steel door with a mark saying "Arlong Park".

"Arlong, I will kill you and take revenge for my family!" The girl turned around to find a boy holding a sword in his shaking hands while he was running straight to the complex with an angered looking in his face. Before the kid could come any closer, the orange-haired girl took some wooden pieces in his clothes to form a great staff which used to strike the boy and throwing him to the ground.

"Don't be an idiot" said the teen sticking his hand inside her backpack and grabbed a bunch of bellis to threw it at the furious and crying kid. "Use that to live comfortably the little life that you have" after that the girl kept walking to the doors and knocked a few times.

"Who do you think you are, why don't you let me seek justice!?" yelled the boy with all his anger and impotence. The great metal doors opened and the girl walked through them before giving the kid a last glance.

"Just go you moron and hold tight to your miserable life" then she came through the entrance of Arlong Park.

Inside the walled perimeter there were a large number of fish-men gathered in a yard with a huge pool, which ended at the sea. The more distinguish members of the band were a red-skinned, and six-armed octopus man with pointy white hair and a red sun marked in his forehead, a stingray fish-man dressed with a black karate attire, and a blonde long-haired fish-man with a long mouth. But the most impressive of all of them was a shark fish-man whose nose looked like a sharp saw blade he had a wild black long hair and threating eyes. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, brown shorts, and beach like sandals.

"Look who is coming after so long, our dear sister Nami returns shashasha" laughed at seeing the orange-haired girl walking to him. The rest of the fish-men were roaring of joy except for the one wearing the karate outfit, who was giving the girl a hard glare.

"I just got here after stealing a lot of treasure from a bunch of idiot pirates, even I could take their ship while they were distracted and it's waiting outside Arlong" said Nami showing a smile to the shark.

 **(Meanwhile, Goosa Village)**

"Are sure about this Usopp-aniki, don't we need to wait for Luffy-aniki to get here?" asked a swordsman wearing dark sun glasses with a kanji tattoo in his face. He was clothed with a blue opened coat, dark-blue shorts, a sword strapped to his hip, and a pair of sandals. The one referred as Usopp, who had a really long nose, pointed at him-self trying to look cool and stop the shaking in his legs while showing a smile. He was wearing a brown overall with a cap was on top of his head trying to control his wild dark curly hair, and green boots.

"Trust me Johnny when I say that I got this, I am the brave Captain Usopp and we will get Nami back in no time" said the teen with a confident voice even when he was shaking in the inside.

"Johnny" said a green short haired man wearing a blue shirt that covered his chest with a bandage wrapped around it, dark-greened pants, and black boots. In his right hip was carrying a katana inside of a white sheath. The man known as Johnny looked at the man nervously. "Take these fucking ropes off of me before I cut the two of you into shreds" In a matter of fact, the man with green hair was tied up with strong ropes to the mast of the tiny boat they used to get to the islands.

"I'm sorry Zoro-aniki" said Johnny looking at the swordsman with fear. "If we let you go you will start to fight with every possible enemy and your wounds would open and bleed to death" Zoro was about to complaint and start to throwing every kind of threats when Usopp let about a girlish-shriek at looking with the binoculars to the coast. Both swordsmen took notice of that and saw a town completely in ruins without any signal of life in that place.

"What the hell happened there?" asked Johnny with worry in his voice and before Usopp could think about any possible answer he saw a couple of fish-men by the shore of the island jumping in the water and heading straight to them. Both men jumped off the boat in a cowardly way of acting and swam with all the might they could with anime tears in their eyes while screaming apologies to Zoro for leaving him behind.

"When these ropes come off I swear to god your lives will end" Thought the swordsman with an angered smile in his face and saw the fish-man pirates get on board the raft and giving him mocking stares at his situation.

"Well looks like your comrades run like a couple of pussies, bad choice of companions I would say" said one of the fish-men to Zoro. The swordsman kept his mouth shut while looking at the idiots in front of him.

"Not a very talky fellow here right? What we should do with you, maybe kill you and take your raft or take both with us? Suggested the other one to his partner, then one of the pirates fell to the floor of the deck with a strange tri-ponged knife stuck in the back side of his head. "What the…" started to wonder the remaining fish-man before the appearance of a yellow flash and the bastard found his end by being decapitated with a quick and precise slash.

Zoro was shocked when he saw two teens appearing of thin air and kill those guys without hesitation.

"God dammit Sasuke, you could leave that one alive to get safe passage inside their base" said Naruto taking back the knife from the dead pirate, which was one of his father's **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)** kunais.

"It's your fault for not aiming right, you are supposed to get the first objective of the ambush incapacitated and the second ones dispatched taking advantage of the opening given by the first move. You really don't learned shit at the Academy even failing three times in a row" The mention of that shameful event caused Naruto to flare a red aura while showing his shaking fist to the Uchiha.

"You wanna go prick? Because I'm ready to kick your Uchiha ass all cross this island" Sasuke grabbed his sword ready to fight when the shinobi duo heard an irritated voice.

"Am could you please duo of idiots cut these ropes for me?" said Zoro gaining the attention of the teens. The insult was enough to give out their killer intentions to each other and the duo turned toward the tied swordsman, who started to sweat bullets due to the hard pressure of their glares.

"Sasuke, let's call a truce and vent some steam" said Naruto cracking his fingers.

"If you two let me go of these bloody ropes I will tell you how to get to Arlong's lair" said Zoro making the shinobi change their minds and Sasuke did a quick move with his sword and the ropes fell to the ground completely cut. "Thanks for that, it was about time to escape of that fucking torture" said the green-haired swordsman spinning his arms while taking a look at the two immortals.

"It's okay we glad to help" said Naruto showing a smile before whacking Zoro hard in his head leaving a giant bump. "That was for calling us idiots. Now where we can find that piece of shit of Arlong" asked the blonde shinobi with a great impatience of deliver justice. Zoro pointed out towards the coast of the island.

"Our navigator Nami it's part of that guy's crew. We followed to this island that it could be his base of operations and I suppose that it's hidden in an isolated part of this place" said the swordsman. Sasuke and Naruto took a look to the devastated village of Goosa and they remembered the things Frosh showed during his days of being a member of the Arlong pirates. That scene was only a proof or the fish-men power thanks to the presence of a giant sea monster to keep the control over the other villages.

"Track time it's then" concluded Naruto taking his special kunai and making it spin between his fingers while looking at Zoro. "Will you like we give you a lift?" asked the blond to the swordsman before Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

"Sure, why not?" said Zoro and the Uchiha grabbed him by the arm and Naruto threw the blade using his chakra to increase the distance. When his eyes saw the knife stabbed in the sand of the beach the trio vanished in a flash to arrive at the place where the weapon landed. The shinobi and the swordsman were in the entrance of the wrecked village and Zoro started to experiment the effects of his first time-space travel causing him to throw up.

"Yes, sorry about that it takes time to get used to this kind of ride. The first time it always hurts" said Naruto laughing while letting Zoro to put himself together.

"The **Akuma no Mi** had a real cool powers but the drawbacks are the hell" said the green-haired teen after started to feel better.

"I didn't eat of those cheap fruits. It was all old-fashioned and reliable chakra doing my friend" Before Zoro could ask what the hell than thing was, while Naruto was putting the knife inside of one of the pouches on his pants, he heard a few yells of joy at the distance and he found Usopp with Johnny running towards him.

"Zoro, we glad you are alive!" said the long-noised teen only to receive a punch straight to his face together with the swordsman wearing glasses. "Alright, I deserved that".

"At least you can admit it, well now that these two morons are here we can…" Said Zoro turning around to find the two shinobi were already gone when he was distracted. "Sneaky bastards" complained the teen.

"Zoro-aniki, who are you talking to, or your wounds started to make you see things?" asked Johnny only to get sugar-punched in his idiotic face.

 **(Cocoyashi Village)**

Naruto and Sasuke took advantage of Zoro's distraction to disappear in a **Shunshin** to avoid any waste of time like giving introductions to those guys or giving explanations about their abilities. They know could focus in the matter at hand which was finding Arlong and kicking his scaled ass. The duo was now hidden between the houses of a village were Arlong had decided to pay a visit and make act of presence with his followers. Naruto observed with rage how the fish-man grabbed an old guy, who looked like the major of the village, by the neck and slammed him against the ground where he started to beat him.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna stab that fucker with a **Hiraishin** kunai to get there and rip off the heads of every remaining bastard. I encourage you to put the giant bastard in the most horrible, traumatizing, mind-breaking, and fucked up **Tsukuyomi** you could manage to create" said Naruto with an angered face while his partner sighed and prepared for the action. The blond was about to throw his blade when a blue-haired girl appeared behind the teens and hit Naruto in the head with a bat, she tried to do the same to Sasuke but the Uchiha cut his weapon in two before pinned her to one of the walls of the alley with his sword against her throat.

"Any last words?" said Sasuke ready to slit the attacker's neck. It was a girl with long blue hair with a small red ribbon on top of her head. She was wearing a green top, black pants, and brown sandals.

"Wait Sasuke, we don't need to spill any innocent blood" said Naruto massaging the place where the girl got him. "Who are you and why you tried to stopped us?" asked the blonde after separate the blade from her skin.

"My name is Nojiko and I do that to prevent you morons to start a massacre, which will conclude with you and the rest of the people on this island dead"

"Don't you worry about us sweetie, do it for those stupid bastards that we are going to fuck up" said Naruto with a friendly smile while Sasuke sighed at the attitude of his friend. Before Nojiko could complain, she widened her eyes and run towards Arlong while the shinobi saw how the two of them had a conversation which ended with the fish-man releasing a mocking laugh while tried to grab the poor girl.

"Ok, time to release the chaos" Naruto took his kunai and was about to pierce Arlong's face with it when a projectile impacted with the fish-man head causing an explosion. Arlong let Nojiko go to exchange looks with Usopp, who was on the roof of one house with his legs shaking while pointing his finger at Arlong and shouting things like "I am a mighty captain, I got thousands of followers". All the fish-men went out to chase the one who dared to strike at their boss and the two shinobi took the shot and came out of their hiding to approach the villagers surrounding Nojiko.

"Who are you!?" asked the old guy that Arlong attacked first after seeing the teens walking towards them and Naruto raised his hands to make them know that they will not harm anybody.

"Relax old man, we are just two simple travellers chasing the fish-men to finish some unpleasant business" explained Naruto kneeling close to Nojiko to put his hand on the girl's neck where a nasty bruise started to form, Using his chakra, the shinobi managed to heal Nojiko and the girl started to feel better after Naruto finished.

"How did you do that? You must be a fruit user" said one of the villagers at the actions of the blond.

"No, I'm just awesome when it's about treating wounds" said Naruto smiling before helping the blue-haired girl to get on her feet. "Now, why don't you guide us to your house and explain to us what it's happening between those pricks and these village?" Nojiko gave both shinobi a hesitating look. Right, they appeared out of nowhere in the village and almost caused a major incident for trying to mess with one of the most crazy ass and stronger guy that they ever knew like it was something daily. The girl tried to knock out those guys only to end against with a sword at his throat and looking at the eyes of a cold-blooded killer, but the blonde save her life by stopping his friend and now he helped her to recover after being hurt by Arlong for trying to save Gen-san.

"Ok, follow me and try not to make a mess" said Nojiko guiding Sasuke and Naruto outside the village.

 **(Meanwhile, Miles Away from Conomi Island)**

"Yeah Ushi-san, all speed ahead towards Nami" yelled a teen wearing a straw hat, a red vest, blue shorts, and simple sandals while standing in the middle of the deck of a tiny ship looking how a great cow-fish with a giant bump in his head was pulling the vessel through the calm waters. "Hey Sanji, prepare something to eat I'm starving!" said the kid to a blond-haired teen wearing a black dress-jacket, black formal pants, and black shoes.

"You already had eaten all the meat existence on this boat you bottom-less freak!" yelled the cook delivering a kick to Luffy's head. By the side of the two **Mugiwara (Straw Hat)** was a swordsman wearing a green jacket, blue shoes, brown sandals, and a headgear on his head.

"Luffy-aniki I'm getting dizzy with all of these movements" said the swordsman putting one hand against his mouth to avoid throwing up the food that Sanji made a few hours ago for them.

"Deal with it Yosaku, we must reach Nami and take her back together with the Going Merry!" said Luffy laughing, the other two crew passengers knew that it was pointless to argue with the rubber boy because when he made a decision it was certainly impossible to change his mind. So they had to endure the rest of the journey while dealing with the rocking movement of the ship, then they could see the form of **Conomi Islands** in the distance but the cow-fish stopped pulling and the ship was threw through the sky towards the island. The boat crashed against the ground and kept moving due to the momentum, the pirates were travelling inside of a forest while Yosaku was screaming completely terrified and Sanji crouched to hold the mast of the ship as he was complaining for joining that crew.

 **(Outskirts of Cocoyashi Village)**

The ship crashed against a palm tree and it stopped his movement while throwing away it is occupants to Nami's village road at the part of the island where no one dared to go. When the trio recovered from the harsh ride they saw three figures walking in the distance, one girl with blue hair and two boys wearing strange pieces of cloth.

"Oh a beautiful lady at the sight" said Sanji with an idiotic expression in his face with hearts as eyes due to see a pretty face while he run to Nojiko. "Pardon me miss, but you didn't see a beautiful navigator named Nami?" asked the cook making the girl along with Naruto to look at him like he was a complete idiot while Sasuke was getting angered.

"Are you talking about my sister? So you are the last ones that she ripped off. I didn't imagine that you will follow her to here" said the girl ignoring the attitude of Sanji and turned around to face the shinobi. "I better explain everything here so these guys here can know too and I don't have to repeat myself" Naruto accepted that suggestion and took sit on the ground. Sasuke remain on feet while giving Luffy a serious look.

"That guy has a strange chakra surrounding him, like he had something inside him altering it" thought the Uchiha after get a feeling of the kid's chakra.

"Luffy about time you get your ass here!" said Zoro walking at the distance with a beaten Johnny. "Oh, so you two are here. Thanks by the way for helping me out" said the swordsman after seeing Naruto and Sasuke.

"No problem man, just make sure that you don't ended up tied up to a mast where fish-men killers can kill you" joke Naruto and his friend punched him in his head for making stupid jokes.

"Zoro, do you now these guys?" asked Luffy coming closer to Naruto in order to take a look at him.

"Yeah, they helped me out when that coward of Usopp and this guy here left me to escape" said the swordsman making Johnny feel a bit uneasy about that issue.

"Ahem" coughed Nojiko to gain the attention of the group. "If you are ready I will start the explanation of the situation" said Nojiko.

"I'm gonna take a walk" said Luffy leaving the group while he earned a few confused looks of his crew because of his refusal to hear the issue with Nami, Nojiko sighed at the antics of the straw hat captain and began to tell everything involving Nami's past and her past, she mentioned the one who were their mother. Then she told the group about the arrival of Arlong and his crew including the payment of taxes that he forced every villager to pay, which led to the tragic fate of Nami's mother, and finally the kidnap of the orange-haired navigator where she was forced to join that pirate crew in order to save the villages and she was forced to draw maps for that scumbag. After telling everything they needed to know, Nojiko left the road to go back to her home.

"That son of a bitch of Arlong!" yelled Johnny and Yosaku feeling a great sentiment of anger on their insides. "We won't let that our sister Nami suffers any other second, time to smash some heads" Taking their swords, the duo run away toward s the fish-men hideout.

"Stop those imbeciles, they are going to end up dead!" said Nojiko seeing the swordsmen going to begin a fight.

"Let them go, they wouldn't kill them. A beating it's all they will get and it will be good for them to understand what happens when you start something that you couldn't finish" said Zoro, Naruto sighed at the problematic situation and looked at the sky imitating his long death friend Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, let's take a walk" said the blonde shinobi followed by the black-haired one.

"So, what are we going to do know dobe?" I would rather go there and get this stupid thing done and get the fuck out of here" said Sasuke with a pissed off expression.

"I know that, I also want to go there and show every single one of those racist pricks the true meaning of fear. But now it isn't the time to act, we have to wait until this blows up" said Naruto walking straight to the village.

"What do we do now?" asked Sanji lighting up a cigarette while looking at Zoro, who took his katana to put it on his shoulder took a seat in a nearby bench."

"We wait." After that the duo heard a couple a footsteps coming quickly and the screams of a very familiar voice.

"Guys, this is bad!" The teens saw a terrified Usopp coming to them and when he stopped he took a time to catch his breath. "The navy its working with Arlong and they are stealing from Nami!"

 **(Cocoyashi Village)**

An hour had passed since Nojiko left the group at the road to head back home. Naruto and Sasuke came back to the village and found the people gathered inside the clinic. The shinobi approached the place to know the reason of the gathering and saw a wounded Nojiko getting treatment due to taking a bullet by a corrupt navy soldier. Then the immortals knew that a corrupt marine captain robbed the treasure of Nami by Arlong's orders to prevent the orange-haired girl from buy the village freedom.

"This has to end once and for all, it doesn't matter if we die trying but we must fight for our home and Nami's happiness." said Gen delivering several weapons to the villagers who shared his anger. Naruto and Sasuke observed how every man and women marched towards the fish-men hideout but they stopped when Nami stood on their way holding a knife.

"Don't move" said the girl shaking with tears in her eyes. " I will kill you if you try to come through me" the threat was responded by the villagers walking past Nami while Gen came close to her to say that everybody knew what she was trying to accomplish and now it war their turn to defend what they loved.

"Dobe, I think it's time" said Sasuke stepping aside the scene while the blonde followed him.

"Teme, time to make this place shake and make a name for ourselves" said Naruto with a smile on his face and running like a thunder with Sasuke at his side towards a future war zone.

 **(Arlong Park)**

"They are too strong" said a wounded Johnny.

"We couldn't do shit against them, even the shitty pirates we come into daily basis can kick our asses. We are worthless" said Yosaku while lying alongside Johnny in front of the steel doors of Arlong's lair. The swordsmen couldn't move because of the wounds and bruises on their bodies caused by the fish-men before threw them out of the complex with broken bodies and spirits.

"Wow, you really are lame" the sound of a new voice made the duo raise their sight to find a curious Naruto alongside a poker-faced Sasuke watching them.

"You shouldn't have tried to do something that you weaklings were impossible to accomplish, even they didn't find necessary to kill you two because your attempt was really stupid" said the Uchiha passing by the side of the fallen swordsmen. Those words were a heavy blow to their egos.

"Hey teme stop being a cold-hearted bastard! You and I used to be weak back in the day, suffering humiliating defeats and similar kind of things but we learned from our failures" complained Naruto getting a sigh from his partner. "Don't you worry at least you did your best efforts. Just keep training and improving your abilities, breaking the limits of the body and raised your potential. Now it's our time to interfere, if you want to help us just keep everyone else out of our way, or their safety would be something that we can't assure" said Naruto before channeling his chakra in the hands to transmit it through the bodies of Johnny and Yosaku reestablishing their energies and healing the wounds.

"Wow how did you do that? I feel awesome" said Johnny while standing up and helping his partner.

"Chakra, my friend, and you two are about to see some more of it" said the blonde looking at the doors of Arlong Park. "Sasuke, can you cut through those gates?" the doubt was responded with the Uchiha wielding his sword and channeling his **Raiton (Lightning Release)** chakra in the blade.

" **Chidorigatana (One Thousand Birds Sword)**!" the black-haired teen strike at the door and it looked like he didn't do anything, but at putting his sword in rest the swordsmen widened their eyes at the sight of flaming cuts in the steel doors before it crumbled by weight and revealed the interior of the lair.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Arlong sat in a chair while he and three other fish-men were looking straight to the immortal duo. The rest of the crew exhibited shocked expressions at the raw power of the teens.

"Good afternoons to all of you murderous bastards and others pieces of trash. My name is the awesome, impressive, and original Naruto Uzumaki shinobi of **Konohagakure** in the Elemental Nation. The one who cut your cheap doors like wet bread was my friend and teammate, the humorless but ruthless killer with eyes as cold as the most dangerous animal in the world Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you" after that introduction, Naruto get whacked in the head by Sasuke.

"What the fuck was that? I mean it you should have been a circus clown instead of a shinobi you blonde moron" said the Uchiha.

"Hey, I got my style and you have yours. If you will start bitching about that you can get back home and bored another one-hundred years" threated Naruto.

"What you two fucking idiots want here?" asked a fish-man of a large group that started to surround the shinobi. "If you got a death wish, we are more than able to grant it like we did with those two worthless swordsmen" said while wearing a mocking smile in his face and his partners laughed. Naruto, being a person who took other people efforts to help somebody cared seriously, stepped away from Sasuke to face his opponents.

"The reason of our presence here it's finding Arlong a kick hiss worthless, racist, scaled fucking ass to free every single one under the rule of his stupid ambitions" the words of Naruto caused a burst of laughs from the shark fish-man. It wasn't the first time that he heard something like that.

"I got to say, you two have balls to come here and start showing off to scare us. But you are only a couple of weak puny humans with a few tricks under the sleeves, my men will be enough to take care of you" said Arlong giving the green light to his man for the attack.

"Sasuke, let's go with the **Ranton (Storm Release)** to even the odds" said the blond getting at his partner side.

"It's a waste of chakra using that technique for trash like this" complained the Uchiha but it was pointless to argue with his friend. "But it will separate the useless from the strong" said with a smile while starting a chain of seals along with Naruto confusing the fish-men

" **Ranton: Reiza Sakasu (Storm Release: Laser Circus)**!" said both shinobi at the same time. The fish-men burst in laughs after hearing the name of the technique.

"Do you really think that you can command a storm with those weird signs?" asked the enemies and the laughs stopped when a few electric projectiles form in front of the shinobi and they started to move like water with an impressive speed towards the fish-men. The electrical bullets pierced the bodies of the foes and by the time the assault finished almost every fish-men was lying dead in the ground. The only remember members were the higher ups which dodged the attack getting a bit wounded.

"In…incredible" said a shocked Johnny after saw the raw power of the shinobi. Yosaku was speechless while looking at the aftermath of the attack.

"Those are in a totally different level, they can take care of this without sweating" dared to say the swordsman. Their instincts made them turn around and they saw the **Mugiwara** pirates with the people of Cocoyashi Village.

"Johnny, Yosaku. I thought you will be too beaten and broken to remain standing by the time we get here" said Zoro and Luffy didn't say a word while he walked past them and stopped at the sight of the destroyed door of Arlong Park and the many bodies inside.

"Woo, what happened here? The fish-men are getting their butts kicked" said the straw hat captain and then he was dragged by the swordsmen duo.

"Sorry Luffy-aniki but you can't participate in that" said the two men at the same time earning confused looks from the pirates and the villagers.

"What are you saying, are you idiots or what? We need to take that bastard down" said Gen with the support of his people. But the complaint stopped when the swordsmen took out their swords to point them straight to the ones fighting.

"That guy named Naruto, who healed us after taking a brutal beating, asked us to keep anyone from the zone. Those guys had unfinished business with the fish-men and it would be really dangerous if you put a foot in there. So we must let them fight and hope that they can free this people" said the duo before turning around to watch the fight while the others did the same.

"What the fuck was that!?" yelled Arlong after seeing his brother dead in the ground and finally he spotted the group of villagers outside his door. "So you decided to raise up in arms at seeing we are being attacked, well then get ready to die right now! Chuu!" the fish-man with a long mouth moved to the pool with high speed to start absorbing the water and then face the crow.

"Die, you puny humans!" said the fish-man firing several high-speeded water projectiles towards the people.

The **Mugiwara** prepared to defend the civilians but it wasn't necessary thanks to a great wall of water appearing in front of them absorbing the shots.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Wall)** " said Naruto while performing a new chain of seals.

"He can control the water, none **Akuma no Mi** should be able to do that!" said Chuu with alarm in his voice at looking at the liquid construction being bended by the will of the human in front of him.

"This is chakra bitch, and now I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine" said the blonde after finishing the seals. "The water it's your weapon, huh? Well look how the pros do. **Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang)**!" from the water wall surged several drills of water and they went straight to the fish-man. Chuu tried to bomb the projectiles with his water bullets but it was useless. Arlong and his officers saw how the water went through the body of their partner killing it in an instant.

"Kuroobi, Hacchi" said Arlong. The stingray fish-man adopted a Karate stance while the octopus one got inside of a barrel and came out holding swords in each of his hands.

"Get ready to die, bloody humans!" said Hacchi wielding his tentacles arms making the swords slashing out of control.

"You are going to experiment the power of a 100th grade master of Fish-man Karate" said Kuroobi getting ready to attack.

"Sasuke, what would you like to eat? Today we have stingray or octopus" said Naruto cracking his knuckles, Sasuke took a look at the enemies and made his decision.

"I take the octopus, it looks like he is a capable swordsman and I wish to try some moves that I had designed some time ago" said Sasuke taking his sword in a quick move to stand in front of the octopus. Hacchi felt his blood descending a couple of grades at exchanging looks with the black-haired teen, he could even swear that a flash of the future came through his mind where his body was chopped off in pieces.

"Br…bring it on kid, I'm the great Hatchan from Arlong's crew, user of the **Rokutoryuu (Six Sword Style)**." said the fish-man trying to ignore that vision.

"Alright Karate Kisame, I will show how fucking bad luck you have for being paired against a killer machine like me" said Naruto smiling.

"Prepare to be crush by the might of the strongest art in the world" said Kuroobi jumping at the blonde.

 **WELL THAT'S UP FOR THIS CHAPTER, SORRY AGAIN FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE THAT I COMMITED. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL BE POSTING MORE OF IT BY THE NEXT MONTH. THE SPANISH VERSION HAVES SIX CHAPTERS SO IF YOU CAN READ SPANISH GO AND READ IT.** **THANKS FOR YOUR TIME AND SEND ME YOUR OPINIONS OR SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS STORY, LORDSYLPH OUT.**


	2. Getting a Reputation

**Chapter 2**

 **Getting a Rep**

 **I got to say that I am really impressed for all the attention and the number of readers the first chapter got. It's really amazing in my opinion hahaha, I need to say thank you for all the reviews and the words that several of you gave me encouraging me to keep writing. Now, let's keep this going.**

 **(Outside Arlong Park)**

"Did everybody saw that?!" That guy made the water move at his will like nothing and took out Chuu with a single move! Who the hell are those guys?" Said Gen after seeing the power of Naruto's abilities. The **Mugiwara** were with their jaws wide open in front of the incredible strength exhibited by the travellers, one with a scar under his left eye was showing an excited smile.

"Woo, that guy it's awesome! I'm gonna ask him to join my crew after this ends" Said Luffy, his idea was received by a bunch of punches of the current members of his crew.

"Stop asking every freak of nature that we found to join us!" Said Ussop making Luffy want to complain about his attitude but he stop after hearing a familiar female voice.

"What's going on here? You were supposed to be inside there kicking asses." The crow turned around to find Nami wearing Luffy's Straw Hat and a blood-stained bandage on his right shoulder.

"Nami, you arrived just in time!" Said the young captain while asking his navigator to approach by a hand gesture "We were about to go inside there to find that bastard of Arlong and kick his butt but a duo of strange and strong guys came first and they started to firing lightings and control water until the only remaining bastards were Arlong with the octopus and the stingray dude." Luffy's words cause Nami to show an incredulous look on her face and she walk right to the front of the large crowd. She then saw how the great yard, which was the place where her childhood died and suffered uncountable hours writing maps for that scumbag of Arlong, completely destroyed with the corpses of several fish-men. Nami felt her heart beat in a quickly pace at seeing the author of that great chaos facing two of the most powerful underlings of Arlong, those strangers were risking their lives for people they didn't even know for a reason oblivious to her and Nami couldn't stop herself to fell a small bit of hope at the beginning of the fight.

"Please don't you dare to die here; i want you two to live so we can be free of this cursing fate."

( **Inside Arlong Park, Naruto VS Kuroobi)**

"How? This? Can? Be? Happening?" said Kuroobi spitting each of his words along with the punches he was throwing in order to hit the human he was facing. Naruto was evading the attacks with no effort, for him it looked like Kuroobi was moving in slow motion. In one swift move, Naruto put himself behind the fish-man after evade one punch straight to his face.

"You are a Karate Master of level one hundred and you can't even come close enough?" asked the blonde before hit the martial artist with a powerful kick at his back. The force of the attack was strong enough to throw the fish-man at a high-speed right to one of the walls of the main building of Arlong Park. "Uh I think I went over-board with that one." Said Naruto with a sweat-drop on his head while looking at the hole made by the body of his opponent to remain hidden by the darkness of the building's interior, maybe he killed him with a simple kick.

"That won't be enough to defeat me, puny human." The wondering of Naruto stopped after hearing the voice of Kuroobi, who emerged from the tower with his clothes all dusty and a stain of blood on his mouth due to the damage of the attack. "Get ready to feel the essence of Fishman Karate. **Senmaigawara Seiken (One Thousand Tiles True Punch)!** " Yelled the fish-man while throwing a straight punch in the horse stance against the shinobi, Naruto remained still in order to receive the attack and giving his enemy a chance to fight, at the beginning he didn't fell anything and he was about to make a sarcastic comment when a great force strike him from inside his body making him step back a few inches away from Kuroobi. The blonde couldn't help himself to show a bloody smile showing the internal damage he suffered.

"Wow, I really felt that punch. It had a hell of a kick." Said Naruto stumbling a little making Kuroobi regain his confidence again only to be destroyed when the blonde laughed. "Too bad that you can't beat me with this, my turn big boy. Get ready" The shinobi vanished in a blur of speed making Kuroobi gasp at the raw speed of Naruto before seeing him appear in a blink of a second with his arm coiled back. The martial artist saw the fist of the blonde engulfed in a current of wind. " **Fuuton: Taifu no Ken (Wind Release: Typhoon Fist)!** " One loud crack was heard when Naruto hit his technique against the chest of Kuroobi; his ribs shattered like twigs due to the force of Naruto's muscles but the worst was what the jutsu had cause. The compressed force of the wind went right through the back of the fish-man making it explode in a show of blood and gore to leave nothing more than an empty carcass crashing in the ground. "Dam it, this time I really went overboard." Said Naruto with a bit of remorse while looking the aftermath of his fight, sure that guy was a great bastard and an asshole but that was a hardcore way of dying.

 **(Sasuke VS Hacchi)**

" **Shizai Zero, Tako Hacchi Black (Zero Barrier, Black Octopus Eight)!** " Yelled Hacchi spitting globs of jet black ink at Sasuke aiming for his face, the black-haired young evade every single one of the stupid attacks with a swift movement of his legs while he was approaching to his enemy.

"Using cheap tricks like that won't make you any good, talking octopus." Said Sasuke, grabbing his sword and getting ready to attack "If you want to have a shot, use your swords."

"Shut up punk! Who do you think you are to talk the great Hacchi like that? I will teach you some manners!" said the octopus starting to agitate his swords like whips thanks to the tentacle like arms and he run at Sasuke. " **Tako Ashi Kiken (Miraculous Octopus Foot's Swords)**!"

"I'm sick of your stupid attacks." Sasuke move in a fluid and swift manner that all the sharp blades moving in an erratic and blind way never came close to touch him. The fish-men gawked at the action of the shinobi like a green-haired swordsman, who was watching the duel with great interest. " **Chidorigatana (One Thousand Birds Sword)**!" The blade of Sasuke was covered in an electric aura and cut all the blades of Hacchi in a blink of a second like a paper sheet leaving the fish-man disarmed.

"My swords! They weighted around 300Kg each your tiny blade should have broken against them!" Yelled Hacchi still holding the pommels of his broken weapons; Sasuke hold his sword in a reverse grip in front of him.

"The blade of my sword can cut any kind of metal when it's coated with my **Raiton** chakra, you had your chance of fight but this ends now." The electric aura of the blade engulfed Sasuke's body and he moved with an incredible speed making the shine of his blade along with the intensity of his chakra the only thing visible. " **Raitonryuu: Kaminari no Mae (Lighting Release Style: Lighting Dance)**!" Hacchi was incapable of follow Sasuke's movements and he suffered a several number of injuries that it ended when the black-haired shinobi appeared behind the fish-man while sheathing his sword, when a click was heard Hacchi's body fell to the floor covered in multiple wounds with no blood pouring from them because they were cauterize the very moment they appeared.

"It hurts." Said the octopus while trying to move but he couldn't get his body to obey him, Sasuke let out a sight and turned around to face his fallen opponent.

"Your body it's paralyzed due to the nature of my chakra, you won't die if you stay down but keep fighting and those wound would open." The end of the duel was observed with a great interest by a duo of swordsmen, which need to be a great effort to hold their jaws.

"It's impressive, his speed, his style, that overwhelming power. What a powerful monster." Said Johnny amazed but feeling frustrated at the same time for knowing the existence of somebody that strong like those shinobi. "Zoro-aniki." Said the swordsman wearing sunglasses getting the attention of his superior "Do you think you had a chance against him?" asked Johnny. Zoro, whose hand was resting against the pommel of his sword, grinned like a madman.

"It's amazing that guys like these two exist without me knowing it, I thought I was the best because I never lost a fight." But then his other hand became a fist. "But the fight against Mihawk and watching that guy fight made realized more than ever that I am a great fish in a small pond. I had to train harder until my body breaks and keep going to surpass my limits if I want to fulfill my promise." Johnny and Yosaku, who couldn't say anything, felt completely out of place. In front of them were guys with dreams, goals and hard principles which made them keep moving forward to be stronger while they remain stuck in been helpless.

'We have to get strong. We must have the spirit and the will if we want to surpass Zoro-aniki.' Thought both swordsmen while they watched the final fight; it was going to be a massacre.

"You left your opponent alive this time? Fuck now I feel like a total bastard. "Said Naruto approaching to his friend and seeing the state of Hacchi, he was going to make it if he remained still. "But I feel good about this guy being still alive, among these fuck ups blood-thirsty sons of bitches he is the fish-man with less ill-intentions of all."

"You think you have won?" The duo of shinobi turned around to find the towering figure of Arlong standing up from his chair after seeing the defeat of his comrades. "You are nothing more than a simple pest in the way of fish-men supremacy in the **East Blue** , I will avenge my brothers by tore you two apart and then the villagers with those pirates that arrived here will suffer an agonizing death." The shark fish-man took a look at the people he terrorized since he came to that weak sea and he focused his eyes on an orange-haired girl, who felt a chilling sensation at crossing sights with her torturer. "As for Nami, I will make her write all the maps she can make until her finger become useless. After I kill her after that I will keep going."

Naruto felt the strong killing intent of Arlong been focused in the wounded girl and then he let his own wrath and killing intent been focused on Arlong. The fish-man started to choke and feel to his knees at the lack of oxygen due to the amount of pressure.

"I am sick of guys like you, using their power to torture innocent people for pure pleasure and to prove superiority." Arlong regained his bearings and stood up while fighting the irrational terror that the blonde made him feel. "We came here with the intention of kick and drag your sorry ass out of here, but after hearing what have you had done to these people. Especially taking the mother of two little girls away in an act of cruelty and taking one of them to ruin her life. I just decided erased your fucking existence of this planet." said Naruto and Arlong run straight at the shinobi with his jaws open to rip his head off with his bite. "You should know by now." The blonde move faster than his enemy using a quick leg movement and he smashed his fist right to his face. The sharp and strong teeth of Arlong broke like glass at the force of the punch and he was sent to the giant pool in the yard landing in a great splash. "You can't win stupid."

"I'm gonna finish him in an instant." Said Sasuke channeling **Raiton** chakra on his hand to throw it at the water but the hand of his friend on his shoulder stopped his actions. The Uchiha nodded and stepped aside; if he wanted to fight on his own he would respect his wishes.

" **Shark on Darts**!" Arlong came out of the pool like a bullet aiming his sharp nose right at Naruto's chest and the shinobi formed a blue orb of energy surrounded by white blades of wind on his right hand.

" **Fuuton: Rasengan (Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere)**!" Naruto strike the shark fish-man with his jutsu right at his face, specifically his nose destroying it completely and cutting his body multiple times.

"Arrrg, bastard; I´ll kill you!" yelled holding the remains of his face. Blood poured abundantly from the large cut caused by the jutsu splatting his clothes and the floor.

"You were lucky that your nose stopped you a few inches from the core of my attack, otherwise I would have pulverized your ugly mug with the top part of your body." Said Naruto observing the mess that he created; Arlong wasn't backing out even after almost been destroyed. The shark used the red liquid on his hand as projectiles by making a wide swing with his arm. Naruto took cover behind his arms to endure the assault but he got a punch in the stomach hard enough to throw him up in the air and break through one of the high windows of the tower.

"You are mine, fucking prick!" said Arlong running with great speed at his building to end up making a high jump and get where Naruto was.

"Oi, Swordsman!" yelled Yosaku towards Sasuke. "You won't help your partner? He is in great disadvantage up there!" The black-haired shinobi turned around to show a blank look and pointed his finger at the tower.

"That was deserved because he was stupid enough to be careless and underestimate his opponent, I will make sure to kick his ass for lack of training after he finish this. You only stay there and don't come closer, this place will be wreck in few minutes."

'That room is…' thought Nami after realizing where the fight had moved.

"Gah! Motherfucker, that teme will enjoy bringing this up for a long time." Said Naruto to himself while standing up and dusting off his clothes. His eyes focused in the space where Arlong threw him and the blonde saw a room full of maps hanging from several ropes attached to the walls and his attention focused in the only piece of furniture in that place; a desktop with cartographic instruments and the shinobi approached to it out of curiosity and found a bloodstained pen laying on it.

'This place.' Thought Naruto feeling a heavy aura of dark and sad thoughts, which made him feel sick of his stomach and making him furious, the blonde could see a short orange-haired little girl using the very same pen that he was holding until his skinny fingers bleed.

"I see you like my collection." Said Arlong behind Naruto while he placed a giant saw-like blade against Naruto's neck; the blonde didn't turned around even when the sharp edge of the weapon drew blood from his skin. The bleeding of the fish-man face stopped and he looked more terrifying showing his sharp smile. "These are all the maps that Nami made for me since the day I brought her here; the ability that Nami has it's too much precious to be wasted with others. I will make sure that she gets anything she wants in order to produce more maps, even If I need to kill everyone she knows to keep her here. All because we are friends" Said the fish-man while he laughed like a mad man.

"This place is stained with the horrible actions committed by you and the sadness of a little girl caused for your fucking existence." The blonde turned around in a swift move and he showed a pair of blood red eyes and sharp canines. "I'm getting sick of being here." Naruto's hand started to move in a quick succession of hand-seals and Arlong tried to kill the shinobi before he could conclude because he had witnessed what he was capable of doing.

"You are not to ruin my plans!" Yelled Arlong aiming his weapons to Naruto's neck but he wasn't fast enough to stop him.

" **Katon: Hinami (Fire Release: Fire Wave)**!" A giant and furious wave of fire emerged from Naruto's body and the force of the explosion was strong enough to hit Arlong and putting him through a wall with nasty and horrible burns on his body. The room was quickly engulfed in a raging inferno, all of the maps, the desk, and the tools of cartography burned to the ground and some went through the windows.

"You god dammed bastard, you won't kill my dream and ambition so easily! **Shark on Tooth**!" Arlong started to spin his body while showing his teeth and he launched himself like a drill towards Naruto. When he sunk his sharp knives in the flesh of the blonde, he banished in a cloud of smoke and yellow before appearing over the fish-man.

" **Hiraishin no Jutsu Verushion 2, Odama Rasengan (Flying Thunder God Jutsu Version 2, Giant Spiraling Sphere)**!" The shinobi was holding a giant orb of energy which he used to strike Arlong directly in the back and the force of the technique buried the fish-man in floor and it cracked causing the attack to break through all the floors of the tower until the very last.

Outside of the building the crowd watched a potent torrent of flames coming out of the windows for their shock, Nami started to cry and whispering words of gratitude to Naruto at seeing the desk and the maps falling and burning. Then everyone gasped when the tower started to shake and a giant cloud of dust emerged from the bottom before crumble and falling apart.

"God, what the hell did he do!?" asked Yosaku with an incredulous face while staring at the remains of Arlong Park. The Straw Hats with the villagers and Sasuke approached the site of the fight and some wondered if the blond was still alive after that. Then, a figured started to move the pieces of building and everybody saw that it was Naruto. He looked completely unscratched but a bit worn off.

"I'm out of shape." Said the shinobi laughing while ignoring the destruction behind him only to get whacked in the head by his friend with the pommel of his sword; he hold his head while Sasuke gave him a disapproving look.

"For being an imbecile, even with your raw speed your opponent got the drop of you by nailing a punch to you for being careless. Get your ass in gear dobe." Said Sasuke and Naruto gave him a murderous glare before getting ready to kick his ass but the approach of the crowd outside the park and the pirates stopped him in his tracks. Naruto was attacked with questions of people showing happy faces and saying words of gratitude.

"You guys are awesome!" The duo of shinobi saw an excited Luffy with a smile on his face and laughing. "Would you like to join my crew?" Asked the pirate captain only to get whacked in the head by Ussop, Naruto wanted to laugh at Luffy's antics and before he could give him an answer a loud bang was heard and all turned around to find a troop of Marines pointing their guns at them and a mouse-looking guy was in front of the soldiers.

"Well, this is totally unexpected but thanks to you know I don't have to get rid of those disgusting fish-men and nobody would believe that a duo of kids defeated Arlong's crew." Naruto heard the high and irritable voice of that guy while looking at him with a hard look. He was wearing a grey marine coat with a hood covering his head and it had mouse ears. "Now everybody remain calm and stay still while I, the great captain Nezumi, confiscate all the treasure of this place and take all the credit." Said the captain while laughing like a madman and forcing his troop to threat the life of the villagers.

"You! You took away all my treasure, shoot my sister in the back and now you dare to come here and sack the remains like a fucking rat!?" asked Nami with rage in her voice looking with ill intentions at Nezumi who ignored the question along with the looks of the other villagers.

"I was only doing my duty as a Marine officer when I confiscated the robbed items from your house." Said the corrupt captain and his men were about to rob the place when they stopped at hearing Naruto speaking.

"You are a Marine?" asked the blonde shinobi and Nezumi saw the kid approaching him with a curious expression on his face.

"That's right boy, I am a member of the organization that keeps the justice trough the seas." Said the captain with pride by his job but then he showed an agonizing expression when Naruto stabbed him with his hand coated in **Fuuton** chakra and Sasuke, who appeared in one move, put his sword right through his back. "You **knew** what was going on in this place and you didn't do anything to stop it but taking the bribes from this pieces of shit and let this poor people suffering. And now you came here to take the money that Arlong took from Nami and let this people rot in here? You disgust me!" Naruto spit to Nezumi's face before throwing his dead body to his men and before they could take action the duo of shinobi soaked in blood hold a hand-seal together and yelled.

" **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon's Flame Technique)**!" A giant dragon made of pure fire manifested from the flames that both shinobi exhaled from their lungs and the marines were torched by the attack of the entity. The villagers and the Straw Hats observed shocked the force of the new comers, when the fire extinguished there were no remains of the corrupted marines.

"Fucking pieces of shit, if they are the justice here then I feel sorry for the poor bastards living in here and i wouldn't dare to think about all the things that happen around here." Said Naruto with anger in his voice while Sasuke looked towards the horizon beyond the gates of Arlong Park, there he activated his Sharingan and saw a Marine ship which occupants were moving in a freaked out way through the deck and tried to move the ship away from the island.

"Dobe, there are still some of these weak wastes of soldiers and they are running away." Explained Sasuke pumping more chakra to his eyes and they morphed into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in order to erase the witnesses.

"Leave them be, Sasuke." Said Naruto making the black-haired boy doubted for a minute but finally he deactivated the technique. "They don't worth it and they will do us a favor, they are gonna spread the word about our presence and their higher-ups will now that a new kind of justice has come to town."

Once the ship got away until it banished, the villagers gave their thanks to the duo of immortals for getting rid of those corrupted marines and then they were assaulted by Luffy.

"Woow, I want you two on my crew. You guys are awesome!" Yelled the straw hat boy and then Naruto grinned while Sasuke took several steps back to avoid an annoying conversation.

"Sorry kid, we are not pirates. We are only a duo of travellers bored of their lives looking for adventures." Said Naruto with pride and looking at the sky.

"Yeah, but we just murdered a marine captain and torched a bunch of his men. I think we will we labeled as pirates." Said Sasuke with a serious tone making Naruto kneeling on the ground with a storm cloud above his head, while he cried anime tears and draw circles in the earth.

"But they were corrupt and they deserved." Complained the blonde but he knew that their heads will be haunted for that and the bane of piracy will be on them. The trip just had started to get exciting and complicated.

 **WELL THIS IS ALL FOR TODAY, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAD A FEW ISSUES WITH MY PC. I HOPE YOU HAD ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY IF IT'S SHORT. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. ALSO I WILL LIKE TO REQUEST A BETA READER, IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP ME SEND ME AN EMAIL. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH SUPPORT THIS STORY GOT. THANKS A LOT LORDSYLPH OUT.**


	3. Hijack and Sail Away

Chapter Three: Hijack and Sail Away

 **Hello, this is LordSylph with the next chapter of Immortal Guardians. First of all, I can't stop feeling amazed by the amount of followers of this story. Second, I finally got myself a Beta-reader so the grammar will be improved. Now this is the part where I said that not of the characters are mine and bla bla bla. Enjoy this chapter.**

"It looks like they were waiting for this moment."

"Throw a three day party and no stop to rest, I am pretty surprised."

Those comments were made by the two shinobi which ended the horrific Fish-men tyranny in a lone **East Blue** island and now they were seeing the results of their actions. The villagers were drinking, joking, dancing, and singing with a loud and angry Ussop while the latter screamed his great deeds/lies using a loudspeaker.

Naruto, while he was sitting beside Sasuke, was drinking some alcohol and witnessing how Luffy devoured every huge piece of meat in his way and his stomach grew in size like a balloon full of air. 

"And I thought that you were a ramen-eater monster, here we have a meat-eater freak". Said Sasuke with a deadpanned face, Naruto felt hungry at the mention of his favorite food and he stood up quickly to approach the fireplace where the chefs and Sanji were cooking.

"Hey Sanji." Said the blonde shinobi to get the cooker's attention, the Straw Hat's chef focused in the ninja with an annoyed face for being disturbed.

"What do you want Whiskers, can't you see that I am busy making delicious dishes for the lovely ladies from here and to my beloved Nami-chan and Noji-chan". Answered the chef with anger at the beginning and later like an idiot with hearts as eyes; that attitude cause a tick to appear in Naruto's head.

"I just wanted to know if you could make me some ramen as a favor." That petition confused Sanji.

"First of all, I only take free favors from pretty girls not to men." Naruto wanted to rasengan Sanji's ass to the moon. "And second what the hell is ramen? I don't know any food with that name." The anger was replaced with a deep felling of despair and horror inside Naruto's mind and he started to walk backwards slowly while shaking his head.

"No no no no no no NO! IT CAN'T BE! How can't you know what ramen is!? So that means that… THERE IS NO RAMEN HERE!" Naruto was about to cry and yell in negation while he sat in his place, tears cascading from his eyes, and pour himself more alcohol to drunk his sorrows.

"I see you found out already." The blonde shinobi stared at Sasuke while he was showing a face of satisfaction and amusement. A click happened inside Naruto's head before point his finger at the Uchiha in an accusatory way.

"You knew about this and you didn't even fucking tell me!?" Yelled in anger Naruto feeling his blood boiling and Sasuke was showing a mocking smile with his Sharingan activated.

"Yes, about three days ago but I decided to keep it to myself and wait until you found out. I got to say that your face right know it's priceless and these eyes will never forget this moment." Sasuke laughed at his friend's demise while Naruto threw his cup at the Uchiha, who avoided getting hit and kept laughing.

"I will get you teme, I swear in the name of the gods of ramen that you are gonna pay." Naruto showed his fist to the dark-haired shinobi before grabbing another cup to deal with his current situation. The little internal dispute was interrupted by the appearance of a blue-haired girl holding a jar of beer in her hand and a joyful face.

"Hey, mystery duo. Why don't you join the celebration? Since we started the party I only saw you two sitting here drinking sake or studying the feeding habits of Luffy." Everyone looked at the young captain who waved at the shinobi with a smile while still eating like an animal.

"I am already celebrating." Sasuke said with a smirk looking at a depressed Naruto, Nojiko was concerned about the blond so she decided to cheer him up.

"Hey Naruto-kun. What's wrong with you? Asked the blue-haired girl to one of the saviors of her village.

"There is no ramen here." Naruto said crying and feeling his stomach protesting. "I don't want another thing than my ramen and after seeing Luffy eating my appetite for meat died." The people around Naruto couldn't help to agree with the shinobi.

"C'mon Naruto-kun, you can't be down only because your food no exist here. You need to eat because your energy won't pop out of nowhere…" Before Nojiko could keep trying to cheer Naruto his face shined and he seized Nojiko's head with his hand to give her a quick kiss with happiness branded in his face.

"Nojiko, you are a genius." Naruto said before closing his eyes to concentrate his energy and ignoring the astonished girl who was still after the unexpected action and slowly rising her fist to hit Naruto but her intentions were forgotten when a plastic cup appeared out of nowhere in front of the blond who showed a giant smile.

"Yeah, in your face teme!" Naruto shouted showing the Uchiha the middle finger who didn't give a shit about the insult while the ramen fanatical used fire chakra through his fingers to warm up the cup that he created. "Thank you Kurama and thank you Rikudou-jiji!" Naruto thought while laughing inside.

"What it's that?" Nojiko wandered completely amazed by the fact that it appeared in front of her.

"This, my lovely Nojiko, it's the most delicious, sacred, and important gift gave to us by the greatest of all gods." Once the cup started to smoke Naruto created a pair of chopsticks that he took between his fingers and used them to eat. "This is ramen! Ittadakimatsu!" Sasuke couldn't help of felling a bit nostalgic by hearing the dobe talking about ramen like a national treasure again.

"Are you sure that you aren't Akuma no Mi users? Because the concept or normality doesn't apply to you with the crazy stuff that you are capable of do." Nojiko said with curiosity, Naruto didn't answer the question due to him being in the space called Ramen Bliss Atmosphere so it was almost impossible to pull him out of it.

"We never heard about those things called Akuma no Mi from the place we came from." Sasuke answered ignoring the idiotic face of his friend. "The Elemental Nations are oblivious about these things our abilities come from a form of energy called Chakra." The black-haired shinobi explained to Nojiko who was having a hard time to understand that concept.

"But, every person in the known world knows about the fruits. That island you are talking about must be really far away from here." Nojiko said trying to find a possible explanation to the shinobi's ignorance towards the Treasures of the Sea.

"It's not an island…gulp…It's a giant continent." Nojiko turned around at the sound of Naruto's voice while he tried to talk and swallow the noodles in his mouth. "Ahhh, heaven. It looks like I am gonna have to use the **Inton (Yin Release)** every time I want ramen; what a drag man." Naruto said and he released a chuckle because he sounded like Shikamaru.

"There is another continent like the Red Line?!" The trio turned around at the sound of Nami's voice and they saw her face showing great intrigue with a pinkish blush in her cheeks due to the alcohol.

"Hey Nami, looks like you eradicated the competition in that drinking contest." Naruto said looking a huge group of drunk villagers passed out around a table.

"Yeah." The orange-haired girl said with a smirk in her face and showing a bunch of Belli bills in her hand. "Those poor bastards couldn't keep up with me like they were unable to protect their wallets. Either way I want to hear more about the place where you two came from." Nami said showing her interest in the shinobi while sitting beside her sister.

"I would like to hear it too." Zoro had come closer to the group after finishing his drink and he wanted to know about the place that could bring those guys to the world, specially the black-haired shinobi swordsman.

"Okay, if you put it that way, hold a second." Naruto said standing on the table and taking a deep breath. "ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO KNOW ABOUT WHERE WE COME FROM AND WHY WE CAN DO AWESOME CRAZY SHIT?" Naruto asked/yelled to the other people still at party so he won't have to repeat the same again. Sasuke made a facepalm at his friend's antics and Zoro put his hand on his shoulder

"I know how it feels brother I am also have to deal with a moronic friend." The swordsman said and Sasuke poured some sake in his cup to drink it down.

"I WANT TO KNOW!" Luffy stop his non-stop eating frenzy after hearing the blond shinobi and he walked to the group with a huge belly to hear about the strange travellers with awesome powers.

"Count me in too" Ussop said after seeing that his public was stolen for Naruto and he felt curious. Sanji also joined the group due to curiosity and the fact that the pretty ladies were more interested in the duo of shinobi.

"Alright, the thing is that we come from a huge and distant continent known as The Elemental Nations, there are a great group of hidden villages of shinobi like us with a military system where they start training at early age to understand and control chakra." Naruto started to explain while channeling chakra through his hand to form a Rasengan and give an example. "This is chakra."

"That's the wicked sphere you used to kick Arlong's ass." Luffy said seeing the technique from close and with stars in his eyes. Sanji was impressed at knowing of a mystic energy that let people do what Akuma no Mi users could without the necessity of eating one.

"Hey blond". Naruto dissipated the chakra sphere to look at Zoro. "In the place where you two are from there are swordsmen as strong as you?" That question made Sasuke talk.

"There was a time were the village known as **Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Mist Village)** possessed a group of seven people known as the Seven Swordsman of the Mist which specialized in the use of **Kenjutsu (Sword Techniques)** and no one could best them in the use of the sword. Their weapons were really powerful that they were considered the national treasure of that village; each one with their own properties and techniques." After the explanation given by Sasuke, Zoro felt a great thrilling emotion building up inside of him with a bit of incredulity because he didn't know that guys like that could exist.

"And what happened to those guys?" Ussop asked with expectation in his eyes with eyes like Luffy wanting to know more about those distant lands.

"They died in war." Naruto said with a somber voice at remember the dark times of his home. "The Hidden Villages used to be in constant alert at the possible threats of another neighbor village with the intention to start a conflict and sometimes wars broke out. Sasuke and I participated in the Great Fourth Ninja War which was the last one before we brought peace for good."

While the night was falling and the party kept on, the Straw Hats asked a lot of questions to the shinobi and the villagers too while Naruto answered every single one and Sasuke started to get annoyed due to the interrogatory and walked away from the group. He needed some time alone. After the questions ended, Naruto felt really tired and decided to create more cups of ramen and join the party.

"Nazu?" Luffy's voice got his attention but the blond gave the young captain a deadpanned stare.

"Who the hell is "Nazu" I am Naruto." Naruto corrected Luffy only to get a sheepish smile. "How can I help you Luffy?" Naruto said while eating his food.

"Sorry, I wanted to know what are you going to do now that you settled your business with Arlong and avenged the crew that brought you here" Naruto remembered the poor sailors that suffered at the hands of the fish-men and he felt good after ending Arlong's life along with the great part of his crew.

"I don't know, maybe drag Sasuke with me to the Grand Line and see how far we can go while we explore that part. This place has some messed up geography if you ask me." Naruto chuckled because that was the first thing he thought after seeing a map of the East Blue.

"You two want to join my crew? I am gonna make it to the end of the Grand Line and be the Pirate King." Luffy said while smiling. That attitude gave Naruto a flashback of himself as a twelve year old when he wanted to be Hokage and release a low laugh at seeing some of himself in Luffy.

"Sorry Luffy, I got to say no to that because you and your friends have to live your own adventures and I am sure that Sasuke and I are going to live some crazy stuff and experiences when we get out of here." Luffy felt a little down after that answer but he felt a hand on his shoulder. "But that doesn't mean that we cannot be friends and have a good time if our paths cross at some point in the Grand Line." Naruto showed a smile and Luffy laughed.

"Great, we are nakama now." Naruto gave him a thumps up.

"Sasuke will have a great issue in being friends of dysfunctional people like you guys but he will get used to it." Luffy laughed while he returned to the snack table and used his powers to catch every piece of meat at his range. "What sick ability, I bet that guy is strong and could deal a heavy damage if he wanted to take Arlong down and didn't feel intimidated." Thought Naruto amazed and tried to find Sasuke in the middle of the party but he couldn't see him. "And where is that teme now?"

 **(SASUKE)**

Sasuke decided to take a hike and relax after dealing with the crowd and wanted to think about the things that happened. The encounter with the fish-men, that strange straw hat boy and the strange chakra surrounding and changing his body in rubber, the corrupted marines that he and Naruto obliterated and the ones which got away and by now were telling their superiors everything that happened in the island involving their presence and the use of his techniques. All that things made the Uchiha smiled.

"I got to say, it was a great idea to follow the dobe here because you cannot get bored in this place." Sasuke had seen weapons that never were seen in the Elemental Nations like the pistols, rifles, cannons, and the great variety of ships used by marines and pirates for their naval warfare. But there was another thing that upset him, the great chain of islands that composed that region of the world made exploration almost impossible without a ship; they needed one to get out of that island. That bring another issue because a ship cost money and also the food, equipment, provisions, weapons, ammunition and they didn't have much money. "I know where i can find some money." Sasuke thought vanishing in a bunch of bolts to appear at the front of the remains of Arlong Park. The shinobi walked through the yard where the bodies of the fallen enemies were once to the ruins of the tower. The villagers, with the help of the Straw Hats and the shinobi, extracted all the treasure and money that Arlong took from his victims in the sea and the monthly income that he received before being defeated and gathered all in front of the pool.

"This would have been an A-rank mission, here are like fifty million Belli so I am gonna take five." Sasuke said in his mind while gathered the amount from the treasure before he extract a scroll with inscriptions written from his clothes and it was used to seal the money away. "This must be enough to get us a ship an a few things to start." Sasuke was getting ready to return to the party when he felt a presence behind him.

"Well, I didn't think that you are gonna be like the same rats that you killed." Sasuke turned around to find a smirking Zoro holding a bottle of alcohol in his right hand and walking into the yard. "That treasure belongs to the people of this island I don't think that they will be pleased with you taking some for yourself." The swordsman brought the bottle to his lips and drank until the content run out without losing sight of the shinobi.

In other times, Sasuke wouldn't have bothered in giving explanations for his actions to anyone and he would just have run away without a trail. But those times were far gone and he felt the necessity to avoid misunderstandings.

"Look Zoro, we might have helped the people from here by defeating the fish-men that attacked our ship and our look for retribution ended up with us ending the tyranny of this place. But the thing is that we are shinobi and we don't do anything for free, maybe Naruto could, but not me and i need money to keep moving." Sasuke explained looking directly at Zoro's face.

"I understand the rules of your people but actually I didn't come here to protect the treasure." The green-haired swordsman said tossing the empty bottle away before put his hand on his sword's pommel and showing an excited face while he released the blade from the scabbard. "Nami was going to leave that here and I am sure the villagers will give you some of it as a gesture of gratitude so no hard feelings for that. The reason I followed you here is because I want to test my skill against you." Sasuke sighed and gave Zoro a cold stare.

"Why would you want to fight me? I am pretty sure that you saw us fighting here three days ago." The Uchiha asked taking his hand to his back were his sword rested.

"The reason is simple. I'd always thought that I was the strongest swordsman because no one could beat me since I started my journey, but my arrogance made me challenge the strongest completely ignoring the huge gap between me and him and that gave me this." Zoro took off his shirt and Sasuke could see a great wound almost healed that extended from the left shoulder to his right hip. "At that moment I knew I was a huge fish in a small pond, then when you and your partner took the fish-men head on and without suffering any kind of wound my blood boiled at knowing that there are more guys stronger than me in the world and I want to become stronger. That's why I want to see the difference between you and me."

Sasuke knew that he couldn't refuse, Zoro needed to know the limits of his sword technique and he wouldn't walk away without fighting. "Alright, let's do this." Sasuke hold his sword in front of him in a reverse grip. "But you need to know that if you don't come at me with the intention of killing me." The eyes of Sasuke morphed in the Sharingan and his blade was engulfed in a strong lighting current. "You wouldn't even touch me."

"I like that stare of you." Zoro smirked and showed his characteristic battle expression. "Like a wild animal ready to tear apart his enemies. Unfortunately I won't be able to show my full strength because I use the **Santoryuu(Three Swords Style)** and I only have this sword." Zoro wanted to laugh because he loved facing a strong opponent with the odds against him. Sasuke was about to use the yin release and create weapons but he stopped at seeing people approaching.

"Shit Zoro-aniki, you can't leave like that during our drinking contest." A very tired Yosaku said beside an equal tired Johnny.

"That's right Zoro-aniki, there is no honor in quitting such noble competition." The swordsman observed the duo of bounty hunters with a glare but then his eyes focused in the object at their hips.

"Johnny, Yosaku lend me your swords." Zoro said to the duo only to receive negative answers.

"If we give you our swords you will break them Zoro-aniki, besides why do you want them?" Yosaku asked and then he saw Sasuke while the Uchiha had a large drop on his head.

"Wow look Johnny is Sasuke-aniki." Johnny saw the shinobi and he seemed very surprised.

"Sasuke-aniki?" Sasuke thought confused at the duo.

"What are you doing here?" The swordsman with glasses asked while approached them but then the Straw Hat's swordsman grabbed his sword and Yosaku's too with a quick movement. "Hey, you don't take people's stuff without permission!" The duo complained at the same time only the gain a punch to the face.

"Shut up and stop whining, I only borrowed your things for a moment because I found him here and we are about to have a duel. So now step back and watch." Zoro said a bit angry before bringing his sword with white pommel to the mouth to hold the other two with his hands. "Now I am ready."

"Perfect." Sasuke said and then both faced each other with a sudden burst forward.

" **Oni Giri (Demon Slash)**!" Zoro throw a cross attack with his three blades. Sasuke, thanks to the Sharingan, was able to see through the technique and he avoided the sharp blades with a precise and fast movement while managing to cut Zoro in the arms and shoulders in a shallow way. At the feeling of the wounds, the swordsman back off quickly from the lethal blade of the Uchiha and saw the number of wounds in his body without even seeing the shinobi attacking.

"The attack was good." Sasuke pointed out while dedicating a hard look to the green-haired swordsman. "But you rushed against an opponent that is more superior that you in speed and experience with a quick attack which had a lot of weak spots. A stronger and faster enemy could take advantage of that without a doubt." Johnny and Yosaku were frozen in awe at the strength of Sasuke.

"After Mihawk I wouldn't believe there could be somebody that could resist that technique from Zoro-aniki, less even avoid it and counterattack." Johnny managed to say while his partner tried to hold his jaw of hitting the ground at the fight in front of them.

Zoro, on his behalf, felt that the cuts on his body weren't deep but he knew if Sasuke wanted to cause him lethal wounds he could have chopped off his arms or worse.

"I supposed that I should have listened to you and throw you the best in my arsenal." Zoro said ignoring the blood that was staining his skin in red. Sasuke smiled and watched with a rose eyebrow how Zoro began to perform a spiraling motion with his body and he brandied his swords to project a strong sharp wind that took the shape of a twister. " **Santoryuu: Tatsu Maki (Three Sword Style: Dragon Twister)**!" The technique was projected towards Sasuke.

"Interesting." Sasuke smiled while channeling Katon chakra through his blade. " **Katonryuu: Engiri (Fire Style: Flaming Slash)**!" Sasuke's sword was covered in a cloak of red raging flames and the shinobi throw a flaming slash against the sharp winds. The fire engulfed the tornado and the intensity of the projectile grew.

"Shit!" Zoro yelled at seeing his attack eradicated by his opponent and he tried to stop Sasuke's technique with his swords. The heath from the slash started to burn the hands and the arms of the green-haired swordsman while his others muscles screamed for mercy due to the strain. In an instant, the fire vanished along with the pressure against Zoro's blades and the swordsman saw Sasuke in front of him in a second and in the other the shinobi strike Zoro with a hard punch to the face which knocked the green-haired swordsman in the ground.

"Unbelievable." The bounty hunters said at the same time after seeing the ending of the duel, Sasuke approached his fallen opponent and saw the several burns in his arms and hands together with all the cuts he gave him. A red and huge fist mark was showing in the middle of the green-haired swordsman face.

"You have a good technique, with the combination of your raw strength you managed to throw cutting winds with a great intensity. The bad side it's that your opponent could use fire and wind will make the fire technique stronger. Either way it was a great match." Sasuke said putting his sword away and gave his hand to Zoro and the swordsman chuckled before taking it and standing up with the help of the shinobi. The Straw Hat member couldn't help complaining about the great pain in his muscles.

"I am not strong enough yet." Zoro said. "But this result doesn't surprise me at all I knew that you had a lot of trust in your abilities so you wouldn't use all your strength against me. I appreciate the fight though." Both swordsmen shacked hands in a friendly and respectful manner before ending in the ground with huge bumps in the head after an instant flash behind them. When Zoro and Sasuke raised their heads, they faced Nami with a sick looking expression on her face and an angry Naruto.

"What the hell are you morons doing here!?" Naruto asked with a smocking fist and Nami as well the same way. Their ears suffered the intense yelled of the new comers. Sasuke stood up in a sudden movement with an annoyed expression in his face and his Sharingan activated against the blue of Naruto's eyes.

"We were having a friendly duel dobe, the hit wasn't necessary you fucking moron!" The Uchiha complained while he smacked the blond in the head with the pommel of his sword and more strength behind to bury the fool a few inches in the ground. Then Sasuke saw how Zoro suffered the nagging of the Straw Hats navigator while getting a few punches in the head. "Poor bastard."

"You!" Nami said while turning around to take a good look at Sasuke, who couldn't help to feel a bit intimidated and a vague memory of a pink-haired girl came to his mind at seeing the angry scowl of Nami. "Zoro told me that you took some of Arlong's treasure as payment for your and Naruto's service." After hearing that Naruto regained his bearing and faced his friend.

"You did what!? Give back what you took Sasuke we aren't shinobi anymore to be collecting payments for our actions. Besides we came here and trashed this place on our own." Naruto said to his partner. Sasuke sighed only to give a straight answer.

"It's not that simple Naruto we may not be part of a Hidden Village anymore and be a long way from home now. But we still are shinobi and we need money to keep moving through this place because we can't keep running on the water to get to another island." The last part made Nami raise her eye brows. "If we make it to the Grand Line we will lost in seconds." Sasuke explained in detail so his friend could understand the situation.

"It's okay." Nami said getting the attention of the two shinobi and Zoro widened his eyes. "Even if I didn't like that you came here like a thief to take the treasure without asking anybody." Nami then showed a happy face. "But they would have given that part of the treasure if you asked them, they were so long under the rule of Arlong that giving guys some of the money it the least they can do to repay you." Naruto was relaxed that his friends actions hadn't caused nothing negative and Zoro showed a shocked face because Nami was giving away money to guys that she hardly knew while the rest of them got ripped off every time they asked her for money. "But if you do something like this again I won't be nice to you." Nami said bringing up her fist and then taking Zoro with her to the party.

"How much did you take from the treasure?" Naruto asked while shivering because he felt the threatening aura that surrounded Nami when he talked about money.

"Five million approximately, I classified this like an A-rank." Sasuke answered holding the scroll were he sealed the money and then he gave it to Naruto.

"Do you think we could find a ship around here?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "Anyway we need one before reaching Loguetown otherwise we won't make it to the Grand Line." Both shinobi nodded before vanishing in a swirl of winds and lighting leaving the destroyed place with a massive silence. Only two people remained in that place and were completely ignored.

"Yosaku? Are you thinking the same I am?"

"I believe I do Johnny but you think it's possible?" The headgear wearing swordsman asked to his friend.

"We won't lose anything if we ask, and if that doesn't work we can use the secret method." Johnny said with a smirk.

"Begging?"

"Oh yeah, my friend we are gonna beg like our lives depend on that." Johnny said earning a smile from Yosaku before the duo headed back to Cocoyashi Village.

 **(Three Days Later)**

Luffy's crew had departed from the island the next morning after Sasuke and Zoro's duel, the young captain wanted a fight against Naruto after knowing that his first mate have a friendly match with the mighty strangers and Luffy wanted see Naruto's strength. Nami whacked the poor boy's head in order to stop him of being brutally mauled by Naruto and leave at first thing in the morning. The shinobi refused to travel with the pirates to avoid the antics of their captain and not interfere with their adventures. That election cost them because the later found out that there wasn't any place in the island where the two travellers could get a ship or a way to call one.

"Remind me of the reason of by didn't take the offer of the Straw Hats to travel with them to another island and get a ship there." Sasuke asked Naruto who was hitting his forehead against the trunk of the many palms around the island with a blue aura over him.

"Because I wanted to avoid the challenges of Luffy and give them the cool speech of "You follow your path and I will follow mine" I didn't realize that it was gonna be impossible to get a ship around here." The Uchiha wanted to give his friend a beating for his grade of stupidity.

"Well at least we did something productive while we were around here." Sasuke said watching the repaired Goosa Village. During the stay of the shinobi in Conomi Islands, Naruto had produced a huge amount of wood thanks to the **Mokuton (Wood Release)** which was used to rebuild the houses of the wrecked village while Sasuke controlled the work of Naruto's clones.

"What we do now?" Naruto asked while keep hitting the tree with his head.

"Gen, the officer of the village, informed me that ships weren't coming around here due to Arlong's presence because he sank and looted every merchant ship that approached this island. Maybe it could take a couple of days until word of the fish-men defeat spread enough to reset the business route of the region." After Sasuke said that Naruto groaned and started to shout "stupid" every time he hit the tree.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Sasuke!" The shinobi duo turned around to see Nojiko running through the main road of the island from Cocoyashi Village. Once the blue-haired girl was in front of the island's saviors she said. "We have a problem, there is a marine ship coming right to this island in this very moment." The shinobi smiled evilly after hearing the news and the girl felt shivers.

"There is a good." Naruto said

"They are coming for us?" Sasuke asked observing Nojiko with a serious expression. The girl took from one of her pockets two pieces of paper to show the immortals their content. Both had mixed reactions after reading them.

 **Wanted Dead or Alive**

 **Kitsune no Akuma (** Demon **Fox)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Reward: 60.000.000 Belli**

 **Crimes: Brutal assassination of a Marine captain with his crew in cold blood.**

 **Abilities: Possession of an unknown Akuma no Mi which gives him power over the elements.**

Naruto stared at the wanted poster with critical eye, the marines took a picture of him covered in Nezumi's blood and with an angry scowl in his face that made him look like a mass murderer; but that wasn't the reason of his displeasure.

"Demon Fox!? Really!? Who is the stupid imbecile in charge of giving the pirates or any known criminal in this place the giving of nicknames!? That fucker deserves the ass-kicking of his life!" Naruto complained of the pathetic alias because he founded lame and also he knew they related him to a fox due to the birthmarks in his cheeks. The blond shinobi ignored completely the fact that he had got an incredibly high bounty for a rookie.

"I got zero complains about my poster." Sasuke said studying his poster.

 **Wanted Dead or Alive**

 **Akuma no Me (Devil's Eyes)**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Reward: 60.000.000 Belli**

 **Crimes: Brutal assassination of a marine captain with his crew in cold blood.**

 **Abilities: Skillful swordsman and possess an Akuma no Mi with the ability of control the elements.**

Sasuke's picture showed him with a cold glare while his Sharingan was flaming red giving him a cool an intimidating aspect.

"What the fuck!? Why your picture is cooler than mine with your fucking Sharingan in all of his glory and the ass beats in the nickname office gave you an interesting name!?" Naruto complained after taking a look at his friend's poster. Sasuke showed a victory smirk in his face while the blond shinobi felt like an eternal prisoner of the fucking stigmas in his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Nojiko look at the duo of warriors with a drop in her head while she was thinking. "These guys have a combined bounty that exceeds the one-hundred million belli and the only thing that they do is complained or enjoy nickname subject." The girl of blue hair was about to stop their private dispute when the group heard a couple of voices.

"Naruto-aniki, Sasuke-aniki!"

"The marines are coming for you!"

The shinobi and Nojiko saw Johnny and Yosaku running from Cocoyashi to Goosa at a high speed while yelling warnings like a couple of lunatics.

"Hey relax, take a deep breath and exhale slowly. We already know that they want our heads and they will be here in any minute." Naruto explained to the bounty hunters that were trying to regain their bearing after the mad dash. "And the truth is we couldn't be happier that they will be come here in any minute." Naruto said while showing a smile confusing the duo of swordsmen.

"But, Naruto-aniki, the marines want to kill you and collect your bounty. It's not good at all that they are showing here for you and Sasuke-aniki's bounty. Don't you guys tell me you are going to give yourself out to those guys." Yosaku said with dread in his face at the idea of the mighty shinobi give up the fight without doing anything, Naruto look at the headgear wearing Yosaku like he grew another head.

"Of course not, I am just saying that I am glad they are coming because there is something they have that I need." The blond explained.

"What is it?" Johnny asked out of curiosity earning an embarrassed looked from Naruto and a smirk from Sasuke.

"The dobe here didn't know that there wasn't any way for us to get us a ship in this island and he passed the chance of taking the only way or transportation to keep moving." Sasuke said and Naruto was again against the tree trying to bring it down with his head.

"Oh that was pretty stupid really." Yosaku said and earned him a murderous stare from Naruto with a bad omen behind it.

"What did you say Yosaku? I would like you to repeat that because my ears don't work well today." The swordsman felt his blood run cold at staring right to Naruto's eyes.

"Nothing Naruto-aniki." Yosaku answered moving his hands around with shivers.

"That's what I thought." The blond said before looking at Nojiko. "Do you have any idea of how many are them, the kind of ship they use and if there is someone we may be extremely cautious with?" Naruto asked to gather information about their enemies.

"Maybe fifty or one-hundred regular soldiers and I think there is a captain among them I am not sure. They came in a grand ship equipped with multiple cannons of what I could see. Now they were a few miles away from the coast but I think they will disembark in any minute." After Nojiko ended her report Naruto faced Sasuke and he gave his friend a nod.

"Ok, time to get out of here I think." The blond said while the black-haired shinobi put his hand on his friend's shoulder but before they could vanish in a flash the swordsmen kneeled down in front of them.

"Please, take us with you in your journey!" The duo said at the same time while their sight was focused in the ground.

"Say what!?" Naruto said looking a bit confused of the bounty hunters behavior.

"We want to travel with you and get stronger." Both said at the same time again like their minds were connected in a strange way. Naruto gave the men a hard look while he meditated their petition for a few moments and Sasuke sighed annoyed at the situation.

"Well, if you guys want to risk your neck travelling with us I don't see any problem." Naruto answered causing Johnny and Yosaku to raise their heads with a shocked and happy expression while Nojiko looked at Naruto with a bit of confusion and Sasuke turned his friend around to drag him at a private conversation.

"What do you think are doing? Why you decided to accept the petition of these weaklings and bring them with us?" Sasuke asked with a bit of irritation in his voice and his friend showed a smile.

"What can I say? The weak who want to risk their lives to become stronger had a special place in my heart, besides it will be fun having them aboard." Naruto said smiling to the swordsmen who felt a chill run through their spines.

"What do you mean with that dobe?" Sasuke asked feeling really curious about the ideas of the blond shinobi. Naruto came closer to this friend whispered in his ear so no one could listen to them talking.

"Think about it Sasuke, we never made it to Jonin rank in Konoha I couldn't be Chunin because I went on a three year journey with ero-sennin to get stronger. Then after the war we were cast out of the shinobi system because of our strength. You were branded as a rogue shinobi and that ender your career." Naruto explained so Sasuke could understand his intentions.

"So, what do you want to do is…" The Uchiha started and his friend completed the idea.

"Yes, a couple of Genin for us to torture a little in order to make them more powerful for their own good." Both immortals snickered evilly towards the swordsmen who swore that a flash of their immediate future passed in front of their eyes.

"Yosaku?"

"Yes Johnny?"

"I think we made a huge mistake." The man wearing glasses say to his partner, the shinobi put their new recruits on their feet and Naruto spoke to them.

"Well guys from this day you will the first members of our crew, you are gonna follow our instructions and you will be in trial period of course until we can see some improvement. Right now we are gonna put you guys through a test so we can see if you have the right potential to become our allies." Naruto explained giving the swordsmen a pat in their shoulders to give them some courage and also one "welcome gift" without their knowledge.

"What kind of test would be Naruto-aniki?" Yosaku asked and Naruto smiled.

"You soon will see." Then the shinobi grab the shoulders of his underlings while Sasuke put his hand in Naruto's shoulder, before their departure the blond glanced to Nojiko. "Are you coming Nojiko or you have doubts?" Naruto asked teasing the blue-haired girl.

"Forget it I have already packed my things along with my tangerine plants for the journey." Nojiko smiled joining the group and she could saw the confusion in Sasuke's face before she could explain. "I asked Naruto-kun if I could come with you because no way Nami is going to travel through the world while I stay in this island. You were having your "friendly" duel with Zoro while I convinced him." The girl said and put her hand on the back of Naruto.

"Alright, time to move guys." The group vanished in a sudden flash and there were no trace of them.

 **(Shore of Conomi Island)**

The great Marine ship was stationed close the shore of Nami's island and one half of the members of the marine crew were on boats while approaching to the beach and the others were guarding the ship.

"Come on you lazy bastards! Paddle harder that I have a rep to maintain around here!" A man with pink hair and tanned skin was shouting on the lead boat to the rest of the marines. He was wearing a white strait suit with dark wearing shoes and he had huge metal knuckles in the hands. The face of that guy was bruised and an angry scowl was branded on it.

"Fullbody-san, what is the hurry to reach that island?" One of the marines rowing his boat shouted.

"My rank is in danger fucking moron, after that dammed pirate cook kick my beautiful face the higher ups in the navy threatened me of demote me due to my behavior. But my salvation has come." Fullbody said with a crazy smile while brandishing two wanted posters in the soldier's face; the guy froze in fear after taking a look to them.

"But sir, those pirates gather a combined bounty of more than one million Belli. Besides they eradicated captain Nezumi's troop like they were nothing with him being the first one to go." The marine said with dread in his voice watching the pictures of the two shinobi. Fullbody only limited to laugh mockingly at the words of his underling.

"You are an idiot. Nezumi was a corrupted piece of shit that made deals with Arlong at the backs of the higher ups. He was a completely useless piece of trash that made it to that position only due to briberies. Anybody could have killed him. Besides these guys are only rookies and with a high bounty only because the severity of the crime. I am a lieutenant with great possibilities of reaching the status of captain and that will happen when I find those savages and bust their faces with my face until they wished never have born." The lieutenant smiled while he thought about the great promotion he could get if those bastard were brought to the justice by him.

"That will be happening to you I think." A cold voice said from the beach. Fullbody and his crew saw the figured of a young man dressed with a black tight body suit and a blank look.

"It's him, Akuma no Me Sasuke!" A marine yelled from one of the boats of the tiny float.

"Shoot him, bring that bastard down!" Fullbody ordered his men and they took their rifles to obey that order. Sasuke smirked to his victims while he was performing a long chain of seals and the marine lieutenant had a bad feeling about that.

" **Suiton: Suishouha (Water Release: Aquatic Impact)**!" Around Sasuke's body a dense ring of water started to form and the shinobi threw a high speed wave of water.

"He can control water!" The soldiers screamed after seeing something completely dreadful and stopped them from shooting. Fullbody couldn't believe what happened even after the boats were hit and turned outside down due to the strength of the water and the occupants fell in the sea completely knocked out after the impact. The lieutenant was floating on his back and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head and a stupid expression on his face. Sasuke came closer to the marines by walking on the water to see his work from a close perspective.

"Looks like you are gonna be demoted sucker." Sasuke said to the unconscious Fullbody before heading straight to the marine ship and take a good look at the show that was happening in the deck.

 **(Meanwhile, Marine Ship's Deck)**

"Good afternoon gentlemen, I want to thank each of you for taking part in what I like to call an "extreme tryout" for our new recruits." Naruto said while hanging from the main mast in a gravity defying position because he used his chakra to stick to the surface. Johnny and Yosaku were sweating bullets while they were standing in the middle of the deck, back to back, surrounded by the marine crew of the ship that was shocked at seeing the shinobi. Nojiko was secured in the crow nest and watching what was happening.

"Naruto-kun." Nojiko called Naruto with a bit of worry for the poor suckers. "It's really necessary that you make them go through that? Don't you think it's really excessive?" The blue-haired girl asked and Naruto released a sigh.

"Unfortunately yes Nojiko, they need to push their stamina to the limit and when they reach it they must push pass that point in order to become stronger and test their might." Naruto looked down to the deck. "Johnny, Yosaku don't worry about the number of enemies! I know you guys can pull this off so fight them with all your strength! Start!" The swordsmen nodded to the words of the shinobi and faced the great number of opponents.

"You got my back and I got yours?" Yosaku said to his partner trying to control the shivers in his body.

"Always brother." Johnny stated before the duo broke up in a mad dash against the group of marines. The swordsmen didn't have a great technique but they had their own strengths. Naruto saw that Johnny possessed natural swift and controlled movements in his feet and good enough reflexes that made him avoid by a close inch most of the attacks of his enemies and later counter with a quick slash from his sword. Yosaku, in contrast, was pretty heavy and brute but he got a powerful defense thanks to his muscles and an impressive stamina by resisting the attacks of the marines and holding their swords in a power struggle before pushing those guys away and cut them.

"Not bad, they really need a lot of work to show a little of improve but I can see excellent raw materials here." Naruto thought with a smile at seeing that his crew members were surpassing the marines little by little. Then, the eyes of the shinobi saw a group of soldiers holding rifles and taking aim at the swordsmen to take them down. "Oh, not in my watch you assholes." Naruto said starting to make his hand seals and stopping at the horse seal. " **Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Water Bullet)**!" A huge liquid projectile came out from Naruto's mouth straight to the weapons squad and the impact soaked them to bone along with their guns making them useless due to the wet gunpowder.

"What the hell is he!?" One of the shooters asked while trying to reach for his blade but he was cut down with the rest of his group by the duo of swordsmen. When every marine on deck was defeated and lying on the floor unconscious or wounded in such manner that remain on his feet was impossible, Naruto came down from the main mast to see the condition of his men after the fight. Johnny had a few cuts on his torso and the blood from them stained the blue of his hoodie. Yosaku got himself several bruises and cuts by taking punches, kicks, and cuts during the power struggles against the marines.

"Time of doing the cleaning." Naruto said making his characteristic seal and several copies of himself came to life in poofs of smoke. "You guys pick up these poor bastards and throw them in a boat, you are gonna clean this deck because I don't want to see blood stains on my ship. Got it?"

"Got it Boss!" The clones said and started to obey the orders given by the original. Johnny and Yosaku watched amazed how the clones of the shinobi put the tired marines in a giant pile on a simple boat while other group cleaned the deck to leave it spotless. From the crow nest Nojiko watched all that was happening on deck and then he saw a silhouette moving through the waters with an incredible speed.

"Here comes Sasuke!" Nojiko yelled from her position to the rest of the crew and they saw the Uchiha on the railing of the ship while he grabbed his sword to cut the rope of the boat where the defeated marines and former owners of that ship were to drop them on the water.

"Time to get the fuck out of here dobe" Sasuke said to his friend in a cold manner. Naruto nodded at the black-haired teen at performed some hand-seals to trigger a wind jutsu that gave the ship a sudden impulse by hitting the sails with a great and powerful wind long enough to let the new owners of the vessel watch how the island started to get far away in a matter of seconds.

 **WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, I HOPE YO HAD ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND FINALLY OUR HEROES GOT THEMSELVES A SHIP A CREW MEMBERS SO THEY CAN TORTU… I MEAN "TRAIN" THEM TO BE STRONGER AND ENJOY THEIR SUFFE…SORRY IMPROVEMENT JAJAJA.**

 **NEXT TIME WE WILL SEE A NEW ISLAND AND MAYBE SOME INTERESTINGS WILL HAPPEN ALLONG WITH NEW ENCOUNTERS WITH POWERFUL GUYS OR GIRLS.**

 **THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR FOLLOW THIS STORY AND SOME ASKED IF I WILL EXPLAIN THE REASON OF NARUTO AND SASUKE'S IMORTALITY. WELL I WILL IN THE FUTURE BUT NOT NOW JAJAJA. ABOUT PAIRINGS WELL I HAVE A FEW IDEAS FOR SASUKE BUT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT NARUTO. I WILL ASK FOR YOUR PREFERENCES AND THEN I WILL DECIDE.**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN, LORDSYLPH OUT.**


	4. Close Encounter with the Devil

**Hello everybody and welcome back to The Immortal Guardians. I need to say sorry because I couldn't update this adventure; my life it's a bit complicated so I had to deal with some complications. I am back now so it's time for this crew to keep the action rolling.**

 **By the way, some of you asked why Naruto didn't use the Ying-Yang release to create a ship like he did with the ramen. Well the reason it's quite simple: He knows any kind of ramen that the Earth has to offer and if you don't know that then it's for sure you never paid attention to the story. He doesn't know how a ship works and all the parts of the same, so here is your answer.**

 **Chapter Fourth**

 **Close Encounter with the Devil**

"Come on guys, you need to focus! Grasp anything you can get out of your insides!" A harsh Naruto yelled to the swordsmen of his crew which were sitting on the deck of their recently acquired ship while making a simple ram seal in front of them. "Can you see anything teme?" Naruto asked to Sasuke. The Uchiha was looking at Johnny and Yosaku with his Sharingan activated making a negative gesture with his head.

"They have chakra that's for sure but the lack of a functional Tenketsu neutralizes everything to harness it. We reached a dead end here." Sasuke said closing his eyes to reopen them with his normal pupils. Naruto sighed with deception and asked his subordinates to stop what they were doing. Johnny and Yosaku released their ram seals while Nojiko, who was watching the so called "training" of her crewmates, looked at one of the captains of the ship and asked.

"They are unable to use that strange kind of energy you guys use to perform all the crazy and strong techniques of yours?" The blonde gave the blue haired girl a straight answer.

"Not exactly, chakra is inside of anything that lives. If you have it you can use it in some way." Naruto explained to the navigator of the crew and also the other rookies of the ship. "Now, if your chakra paths or Tenketsu are not fully developed it will be impossible to perform even the most basic techniques of a shinobi without the proper training." The blond gave the duo a wide grin. "So that means I and your other sensei will put your asses in gear until you can feel the energy running inside of your bodies." Johnny and Yosaku felt an intense feeling of dread creeping up through their backs and they tried to get away of Naruto's reach but an iron grip felt upon their shoulders and the duo found Sasuke with a cold glare.

"You belong to me now." The Uchiha said while dragging them away ignoring the whimpers of Johnny and Yosaku. Nojiko felt sorry for his crewmates and then he found the blonde staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Nojiko asked to Naruto and the shinobi laughed.

"Well, you have a remarkable good looking face." The cheeks of the tan girl got a little pink after that comment. "But I was thinking what kind of training should give you." The word "training" made the girl shiver and pale while putting her hands in front of her chest making a negative gesture.

"No way in hell! If you think that I will be doing whatever you two psychos consider as training like the idiot brothers over there to me you are serious mistaken!" The navigator protested and the before mentioned let out a loud protest about the comment but they kept running when Sasuke throw a handful of shurikens in their direction.

"Relax Nojiko. Believe it or not women can get an early control of their chakra before men due to the low reserves in their systems. You only need to perform a minor workout until you can't keep going and then try feeling your energy moving inside of you." Naruto explained to the scared girl trying to calm her and make her participate in the combat aspect of the crew. Unfortunately, Nojiko refused the offer.

"Thanks but no thanks, I know that to get the kind of power you two monsters have I need the body of a freak of nature and I am comfortable in my regular body." Naruto sighed at the denial of his navigator and tried to find a silver lining in this issue.

"You need something to deal with the army of enemies we are gonna deal with when our asses enter the Grand Line." The shinobi said and hope to make the blue haired girl understand the general situation. "Do you have a way to fight or know something else except of getting behind your enemies and smack them in the head with a metal bat?" The girl responded with a swift movement of her hand and Naruto found the cannon of a flintlock pistol in front of his face. The blonde saw a smile in Nojiko's face.

"What do you think?" Nojiko asked after showing her speed at drawing her weapon. Naruto remained silent while his eyes were focused in the girl only to move them downside a few seconds later of the demonstration. The bluenette look down to her abdomen where a kunai was a few millimeters of puncturing her skin right through the liver if the shinobi wanted to.

"I see where you strength is Nojiko but if you think that your current speed will be enough from here to the end then we just leave you in the next island before going any further." The girl saw the serious expression on Naruto's face with the fade but present cold sensation of a murderer in his intentions before all of that vanished to show the regular and cheerful blond teen that she met a few weeks before.

"I couldn't even see him move a muscle. My eyes didn't catch any twitch or swift reflex movement from his body and he wasn't even trying to kill me" Nojiko thought while seeing Naruto writing something in a notebook while checking the deck of their ship that was "rescued" from the Marines. While thinking about it, the bluenette was astonished of the many changes that the shinobi duo did to their method of transport. For starters they removed the sail with the Marine's logo and put a new one painted with a black moon on one side and a white sun on the other. The fresh crew members of the newly pirate crew were curious about the symbol used by the captains and asked them for the significance. Sasuke only showed them the same moon branded on his left palm and Naruto the sun on his right palm.

"It is an old remnant from our land. Just that basically" Naruto said with a grin on his face while Sasuke just gave his characteristic neutral face. That was just a week ago and now the crew was approaching an island with an amazing speed thanks to the seals that Naruto painted at the back of the sails for regulated increases of speed in case of a battle or windless navigation.

"Nojiko, there is an island up ahead!" Naruto screamed from the crow nest where he was supervising the training session of Johnny and Yosaku that Sasuke made them do. The two swordsmen were doing push-ups while wearing a set of weights in their arms and legs to increase their stamina and strength. The duo was holding grunts of pain due to the harsh method of training that will put a sane man to scream because when they started with the training regime two weeks ago a few complains escaped from the mouths of the swordsmen and Sasuke gave them a harsh punishment for that. Naruto felt sorry for their new friends when his comrade increased the weight of Johnny and Yosaku and he told them that every time they complain twenty pounds will be added to their bodies. "Poor suckers." The blond shinobi thought while watching the scene.

"We are here already? This ship is really fast!" Nojiko said coming from the main room of the ship to check what was happening outside. The navigator observed the island and she looked up where Naruto was sitting. "We reach the end of the East Blue! That island is the place where Loguetown is."

Naruto looked back to the horizon and let out a low sigh. "Finally, I was going stir crazy after a couple of days after sailing from Conomi Islands." The shinobi said before jumping from the top of the mast to land in front of Nojiko. The bluenette was startled after the stunt made by one of her captains.

"Stop doing that! You are gonna drive me crazy with all of your insane moves!" Nojiko said punching Naruto slightly on his chest while the ninja showed a smile and apologized. Sasuke, who had been inside of his quarters, came outside while he was sharpening his sword and looked at his new disciples training.

"We are gonna need to keep a low profile in this place." Sasuke said putting away his sword to sheathe it and looking at the landmass a couple of miles from their position. "There is a Marine base located in that island with a captain specialized in prevent the upstart pirates to reach the entrance to the Grand Line. I heard that a couple of years had passed since anybody exit Loguetown without getting caught and throw to jail." The information given by Sasuke caused a dreadful feeling inside of Nojiko and that wasn't unseen by Naruto.

"Do you know anything in particular about this captain? If he ate a devil fruit or specializes in any kind of combat?" The blond ninja asked to the black-haired one. Naruto put his arm around Nojiko shoulders in a placating manner, action that earned a blush and a smile from the navigator.

"I don't know exactly what kind of methods he uses to fight and capture his adversaries. The only thing I know is he receives the title of The White Hunter." Johnny and Yosaku fell face-faulted against the wooden deck of the ship during one of their push-ups. The captains and navigators looked at the swordsmen with confused expressions due to their reactions. Sasuke, whose face morphed once again in his sensei's glare, was addressed by his students.

"The White Hunter!? That guy is serious business Sasuke-sensei!" Johnny said using all of his remaining energy to pull up and stand on the deck. "We were in Loguetown once to deliver a criminal and reclaim his bounty and we were ambushed by a local band of bandits a couple of miles from town." Johnny said to his crewmates while trying to regain his breath after the extenuating session of training.

"Those bastards came out of nowhere and took advantage of our fucked up state after beating that low-life sucker and almost killed us if it wasn't for that guy." Yosaku said standing up and watch how his and Johnny's weights come off of their bodies meaning that their training was complete. "We really thought that that was it for us." Yosaku said holding his fist in front of him while they were shaking of fury. "But then we saw a big guy with white hair, a white sleeveless vest, black trousers and black boots approaching from behind the thugs and that guy used a jutte to kick the shit-out of those fuckers." Naruto and Sasuke were showing neutral expressions while they were thinking about the description of the White Hunter character.

"It seems that he is a heavy fighter and he can reduce and get rid of small opponents with ease. If he needn't use his power then we must assume a great strength and a lot of experience in battles." Sasuke said making notes in his head to come up with some measures about the possibility of face that adversary.

"Now I know why you were adamant about the low-profile thing." Naruto said without showing any concern about the situation. On the contrary, Nojiko with Johnny and Yosaku were shocked that the captains weren't even preoccupied or hesitant of approaching that place. "We have to be grateful that only the two of us have bounties and the others are off of the Marine's radar of dangerous pirates, with a simple transformation we can change our looks and get inside of town without raising any alarms." That information provided by Naruto made the scared members of the crew relax a little and keep the hope that nothing could go wrong.

"You are right, I can't believe that I agreed with you on something but you have a point." Sasuke said. "Now, we need to purchase some provisions for a long journey because I think we could be on water for a long time after leave Loguetown. Then we must to get a Log Pose." Nojiko heard about the last thing and got in front of the raven-haired shinobi.

"You must take me to town then, only I know what to do about the navigational stuff in this ship and you wouldn´t be able to know where to go." The words of Nojiko earned her a glare from Sasuke but she didn't flinch a bit; she knew how to defend her position.

"I agree with you, I will take you to the commercial district of the town and we will purchase all the necessary things for you and the journey." Naruto said making the bluenette smile to him and she went to her quarters to get ready for the "purchase trip". Sasuke, no content with the tone of the girl, turn around to his disciples and they were a little scared of his sensei's glare.

"I have one question for each of you." Sasuke said closing his eyes and then opening them with a red flash coming from them. "Why didn't you say a thing about this White Hunter character when we were told that that island was our next destination?" Johnny and Yosaku were frozen in their places under the eyes of the shinobi and they were unable to control the nervous shakes of their bodies.

"Am…we forgot?" The duo of swordsmen said at the same time. Before vessel was seeing from the shoreline of the port high screams could be heard from the distance.

 **(Loguetown)**

Nojiko came down from the ship alongside a young teenager with blond hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a hawaian red t-shirt and green shorts with a sandals in his feet. Then a young raven haired man came down with a backpack, he was wearing a blue t-shirt with white shorts and blue open sandals. Nojiko and the blond teen were looking at the man with concerned looks.

"Did you have to punish them so hard for only a simple error? Come on those guys weren't meant to screw up our arrival?" The young teen said earning a nod from Nojiko.

"Naruto-kun its right Sasuke, they were sorry for that and they kept repeating that when you were beating them up." The navigator said to the man. Sasuke didn't say a thing he just gave them a glare and walked past them to go to the town. Naruto just sighed and looked up to the ship's deck were the beaten forms of Johnny and Yosaku were sprawled over the floor with no signs of movement.

"Poor bastards, well we have received different training from different teachers and his was one of the craziest SOB that I had seen in my life. They will just have to adapt to their new life from now on and pray for survive." Naruto said leaving the fallen swordsmen behind to guard the ship and walking by the port to enter the town.

"Naruto?" the shinobi turned around to face Nojiko. "Your teacher was as harsh as Sasuke's was?" The navigator asked thinking about the insane training that the raven-haired shinobi was giving to Johnny and Yosaku and fearing that something similar was waiting for her if Naruto was going to train her. Naruto thought about Jiraiya and all the crazy thing he made him do in order to increase his stamina, his chakra control, the great amount of beating he received for the purposes of upgrade his hand to hand and weapon combat, and all the things he had to endure about the "research" of his teacher.

"Well I received a harsh training from him and I was beaten up a lot during my time learning and training with him. But don't worry that was all shinobi training and all the harsh parts of the regimen will be left behind." Nojiko felt a little relieved about that but Naruto wasn't finished. "But don't get too calm Nojiko, I am gonna make you the most lethal woman with a gun in this earth and that it's a promise, believe it!" Nojiko was about to cry of anguish for her future but the last phrase of Naruto make her giggle a little. "And you will forget about that!" The blond teen said with a crimson blush on his cheeks. "God stupid verbal tick making me look stupid and losing my vibe." Naruto thought.

 **(With Sasuke)**

Loguetown have a lot of tall buildings built with white rocks and their roofs were made with wood covered in black paint. The streets were wide and full of people walking to shops, talking about the recent news, doing their business and other kind of things while Sasuke was walking completely disguised using a transformation technique. "If the pirates learn about this way of blend in the Marines will have a lot of troubles finding criminals and the anarchy will spread like a forest fire." The raven-haired shinobi thought. His objective in his exploration was to find an armory shop to purchase cannon ammunition and gunpowder for the ships artillery by petition of Nojiko. Sasuke remembered how he argued with her about those things because he didn't see any use for those weapons when he could jump to any enemy ship and practically blow it up with a fire jutsu or summon a lighting to strike the distant enemies. But Nojiko said that even if _he_ could do that, what will happen if Naruto or he weren't aboard the ship and they need to defend themselves? That's what convince him of go shopping for weapons.

"Were in this place is the weapons shop?" Sasuke asked himself walking by a crowded street full of shops that sell clothes. He saw a lot of women coming in and coming out of the shops carrying a lot of bags full of expensive dresses and other articles which were labeled as the latest fashion according. "I can't understand why women lose their time thinking about purchasing all of that and expending money instead of doing something more productive." Sasuke said in a whisper to not be heard by anybody.

"I cannot disagree with you they certainly need to do another thing with their lives." The raven-haired shinobi turned around in a swift move and found a young woman by his side looking at the shops. "Girls like that give the rest of us a bad rep." The woman said to smile at Sasuke, she had long white hair braided in a long ponytail, her clothes were a red tank top which hugged her impressive breasts, black trousers decorated with a familiar draw that Sasuke couldn't remember where he had seen before and black sandals.

"Where did you come from?" The disguised shinobi asked with genuine curiosity. "I couldn't even felt her presence approaching from behind."

"My my, you need to introduce yourself before asking any kind of questions." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl. He noticed that she wanted to gather info about him with her approach.

"Suigetsu, that's my name." Sasuke lied giving the name of his ex-teammate of his Hebi group. The shinobi didn't know if the news about him or Naruto spread to this city so he chosen to use another identity. The white-haired girl gave a coy smile to Sasuke and answered.

"Thank you Suigetsu-kun, my name is Ami and I was walking by the street looking for something to do and I saw you looking for something and that caught my interest, plus you are a cutie." Sasuke felt annoyed with the attitude of the girl, he remembered the fangirls back in his village which only followed him for his status and looks.

"Well unless you know where I can find a weapons shop around here you can keep doing your things while I do mine." Sasuke said trying to keep looking for his destination. Then he felt the hands of Ami in his left arm.

"Actually I know where you can buy weapons so you can relax and enjoy my company while I escort you to your destination, Suigetsu-kun." The woman said holding Sasuke in a grip and guiding him to his destination.

"Great, I enjoy been left alone by fangirls for a long time and know I find a woman with the same behavior. I hope the dobe is suffering in his own hell right know." The raven-haired shinobi thought while walking/been dragged by Ami.

 **(With Naruto and Nojiko)**

"I can't deal with this anymore." Naruto thought while sitting in a couch inside of a clothing shop and waited for Nojiko to appear with another set of clothes, they were now for the eleventh of twenty. "It was fun at first but know it is killing me." Naruto, like Sasuke, didn't understand the need of having a huge amount of clothes. He thought that you only need the necessary to have clean set of clothes for a week and that's it not for all of every moment of the day or if it was the latest fashion. He was thinking about leaving a clone behind and take all of the things that they had purchased to the ship and then do some reckon of the area by himself.

"How do I look Naruto-kun?" A voice said and Naruto turned around to find Nojiko doing a sexy pose while wearing a blue top with a V-neck that showed a great amount of her breasts, a red skirt with a leather belt decorated with a sea star in the middle and black heeled boots. Naruto looked up and down the new attire of the navigator and gave her a smile.

"That look great on you Nojiko, I think you need to make that set your regular one." Naruto said making the blue-haired girl blush and she showed a smile. After that last opinion Nojiko decided that it was enough and paid a great amount of money for the set of clothes making Naruto grimacing for the heavy blow to his wallet. Before going to shopping Sasuke said to him that everything that Nojiko expend it was going to come from her teacher's money. In other words she was burning Naruto's money.

After the purchase of clothes and all the materials needed for the navigation in the Grand Line, including a Log Pose which was in Nojiko's wrist like a decoration, and the provisions for a long journey in the high sea Naruto and the navigator were walking a little through the town enjoying being in land after the long journey from Conomi Islands. The duo was eating ice-cream while sitting on a bench in a park in the middle of the shopping district.

"We should have bought some ice-cream for Johnny and Yosaku." Nojiko said enjoying her strawberry dessert, Naruto got a vanilla flavor and he rejected the idea of the girl.

"Sasuke will kill you if you show any mercy for his disciples when they are being disciplined. Trust me you don't want to get on his bad side. It's really impossible to deal with that guy sometimes." Naruto said while watching some kids playing in the middle of the park near a beautiful fountain. Nojiko paled thinking about furious Sasuke using his eyes techniques on her. "Maybe they need some harsh training after all." The navigator thought.

"I can't believe you managed to put all of our purchases inside of that little seal." Nojiko said to Naruto talking about the storage seal that he painted on his clothes. The blond shinobi grinned and kept eating his ice-cream.

"Seals are awesome, that's why my clan was so respected and feared all across the continent when they were around." Naruto said feeling proud of his ancestral legacy. "In the hands of an expert seals can be a miraculous solution for your problems and the worst weapon across the world for your enemies. Nothing can escape of a barrier seal if it's made by a high level shinobi and you can power up anything with them. Seals are magical." Nojiko had to agree with her captain because thanks to the wind seals painted on the seals of the ship they could short the amount of days needed to get to a far way island. Something really useful if they are gonna travel in the Grand Line.

"What are your plans Naruto-kun? You and Sasuke want to find One Piece or what are you guys trying to accomplish?" Nojiko asked, at first she was content to travel and see the world like Nami sure was gonna do travelling with Luffy, but now she wanted to know what their captains are planning to do.

"Well at first Sasuke and I felt really bored at the Elemental Nations because there was nothing to do around there except for keeping the peace and travelling, we were slowly going insane about the dull rhythm of our lives so we just decide that a change of scenery was required and I heard interesting things about this place called the East Blue." Naruto explained to his curious navigator and she was hearing all of his words. "When we got a crew to take us here we met those bastards underlings of Arlong and they killed every single one aboard of our ship, let me tell you that that was the last thing they before taking a painful trip to hell." A dark shadow appeared on Naruto's face after remember Frosh and his fishmen. "Then we went to your island to find the owner of the rabid dog that we putted down and found something better. A corrupt organization making deals with that piece of shit of Arlong and I enjoyed sending that prick of Nezumi to hell. I cannot stand while they are bullies and corrupted soldiers making civilian's lives miserable." Nojiko felt a warm feeling in her chest after knowing that side of his blond captain and couldn't avoid thinking about her lucky stars for finding such a great man. "Now I think my goal around here is to find any Marines and higher ups that enjoy using his power for his own benefit and kick their asses." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face while looking straight to the people around the town. "I don't care if that puts me on their radar and I become a public enemy. They will pay." Nojiko was shocked about that bold statement made by Naruto but something inside of her made her realized that this man and his partner were about to bring a huge change on the world, and she was going to be by his side helping him to accomplish that.

"I guess we need to get going then." Nojiko said finishing her ice-cream and standing up in front of her captain. "If we are gonna kick some government asses then we need to hurry and start our path in the Grand Line." The blue-haired girl said holding a hand to Naruto who smirked and took it.

"That's the way my navigator." The blond shinobi said throwing away his dessert and standing up to get to the ship when he felt a huge wind starting to blow and he and Nojiko looked up to find a sudden gathering of clouds above the town. "What's happening? It was cleared five minutes ago!" Naruto yelled due to the intense wind blowing and deafening all the other sounds.

"It doesn't make sense! The atmospheric pressure was normal and now it just morphed in a huge cyclone!" Nojiko said holding onto Naruto who felt a sudden rise of something he couldn't believe that it was there: Chakra. His blue eyes focused in a giant black cloud sparking with electricity and in an instant released a powerful lightning a few blocks from his position.

"That was a **Raiton (Lightning Release)** technique!" Naruto thought and he put one hand to his neck and activated the hidden he had brought from his home. "Sasuke, this is Naruto come in, over!"

 **(Few moments Earlier- Sasuke)**

Sasuke and his new acquaintance Ami were standing in front of a weapons shop after a few minutes of walking through a few crowds of people and one particular guy which the raven-haired shinobi recognized in an instant. Sasuke was dealing with a couple of life stories from the girl when his attention was caught by a tall white-haired man dressed with a white sleeveless vest with multiple cigars strapped to it, blue trousers and black boots kneeling in front of a little girl and giving her a coin for an ice-cream. The shinobi saw the jutte at the back of the White Hunter and the captain rank in his vest, he realized that if that guy find a clue that he or even Naruto were in town he would scout every rock in that island to find them. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Ami saw the concerned expression of his new friend while looking at the Marine captain and she smiled.

"My, are you a wanted man Suigetsu-Kun?" Sasuke looked at the girl with a bit of hesitation thinking that his identity could be in danger but that thought vanished when the girl kept speaking. "Relax silly, I was only joking, and don't mind old captain smoker, everybody is scared of him here due to his harsh treatment to criminals and his scaring looks." Sasuke didn't say a thing while thinking about that guy. "Smoker huh?" The raven-haired shinobi thought. "He looks like a problematic opponent, better watch out."

When the duo came inside the store they found a very nervous shop keeper with a normal height and a quite slim body wearing a plain white shirt and black dress pants looking at them with a shocked expression on his face. "What's with this person?" was the thought of the two costumers in that shop while they were approaching to the owner.

"Please tell me that you guys are here to buy something and that you didn't get lost looking for a clothing shop." The owner said with a bit of hope in his voice.

"The business it's not so well I presume." Sasuke said with a sweat drop on his head while looking at the guns placed in exhibition on the walls of the shop and a couple of glass cases showing flintlock pistols with their respective ammo. The little man behind the counter cried a little after hearing the words of the potential new costumer and answered.

"You have no idea kid." Sasuke got a tick mark on his head after being called a kid but he let it slide for the sake of his cover. "When I first opened this shop in this island I received a lot of costumers, lots of them pirates of course, wanting a huge amount of weapons and other goods to heading straight to the Grand Line for the promise of treasures and the distant chance of getting their hands on the legendary One Piece and become King of the Pirates." Sasuke and Ami could see a look of awe in the owner's face while talking about his good old days, then this was replaced for one of sadness. "But now, thanks to that accursed White Hunter now all the potential clients that I could don't dare to step foot on this island and get their sorry asses to the Grand Line due to that demon's reputation. You have no idea how it's like to be here and look at that door expecting to receive brave and crazy full of cash pirates to spend their treasures in gunpowder and weapons. The only thing this place gets is couples of young ones looking for restaurants or groups of girls looking for clothing shops." The man started to cry while smashing his fist against the counter while cursing the name of Smoker.

"This guy it's about to kill himself one of this days." Sasuke thought with a huge sweat drop on his head while looking for something in his clothes. "Well I got good news for you." The man raised up his head to look at a shopping list handed by the raven-haired shinobi. "You have a customer right here." If the shop used to be a shinobi Sasuke didn't know for sure because when he grabbed the list he disappeared so fast that the Uchiha thought the owner could use the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body-Flicker Technique)**.

"Wow, that guy really was suffering to hide his desperation." Ami said feeling sorry for that poor guy. "It's true that far less pirates had been around here since the reputation of Captain Smoker spread like a forest fire but I didn't know that it was that bad." The girl said while giving Sasuke a long stare. "You don't look very concerned about getting caught buying weapons and I am pretty sure that you are not scared about facing that monster if he comes looking for you. You are pretty strong are you Suigetsu-kun?" Sasuke let out a silent sigh and faced Ami

"I am not concerned at all because I am pretty good making myself invisible and I could get wherever I need from this place and find myself out of his reach in a heartbeat, so I am pretty calm about that." Sasuke answered giving all the façade of being just a simple pirate with a knack of vanishing when the troubles begin. The raven-haired was a bit weary of this girl due to his instincts telling him that something fishy was about that girl. "I have to ask you. Why are you still with me? Your services are no longer required you can go now that you brought me to my destination." Sasuke said trying to get rid of his guide and avoid her presence and prevent her from follow him to his ship.

Before the girl could give the disguised shinobi an answer they could hear a ruckus at the back of the shop, Sasuke could swear that a new shinobi war was happening inside of that place due to the amount of falling objects and the curses coming from the owner. When the noises died down the two occupants of the place were about to call out the owner to make sure the guy was still alive but then he appeared holding two huge crates with a lot of ammunition for rifles, shotguns, pistols, cannons, and several barrels full of gunpowder.

"There you have kid, all the equipment you need to a long trip to Paradise. I assure you that none of those bullets or cannonballs will fail you on your journey." A very tired owner said with pride after carrying what looked like half of his store to the counter. Sasuke looked with a raised eyebrow all the goods he ordered and examined them very carefully. Ami and the owner where a bit nervous about the exhaustive way that the raven-haired shinobi was looking the products; they could feel their heartbeats while the Uchiha was completely focused on his task.

"I take it all." Sasuke said while he looked for his money to pay for the products. The owner had to use all of his self-control to not jump like a five year-old in his birthday after receiving the amount of 1 million Berries for all and then he showed a shock expression alongside Ami when Sasuke make all of his newly acquired weapons disappear inside of a scroll that he took from his backpack. "Thank you for services and have a nice day." Sasuke left behind a two shocked people after his little sealing demonstration and was preparing to Shunshin back to the ship when an annoying voice stopped him.

"Wow that was a neat trick Suigetsu-kun! How did you do it? Where the ammo and guns went?" Ami asked coming outside of the shop and showing an excited face that made Sasuke more upset about the girl. The Uchiha was about to send the girl off and disappear when she said something else. "Or should I say Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" The raven-haired shinobi turned around in a swift motion while unsealing his sword to strike the one who unmasked him, but he saw how Ami put her hand over the draw of her trousers and to the incredulity of Sasuke the girl unsealed a sword with a red-colored blade and the guard had a triangular form right before the handle. Both swords collided in front of the shop and a shower of sparks was produced from the clash of metal against metal

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in a cold menacing voice with his piercing black eyes looking the face of the girl who was showing an excited expression on her face.

"You really are strong and can use chakra like me. I couldn't find anyone who could stop this sword once I bring it out of the seal, you really are something else."

"What are you talking about use chakra like me? You are a kunoichi aren't you? Why are you so far away from the Elemental Nations?" Sasuke asked with genuine curiosity of finding someone with ninja skills in that part of the world then a thought came to him. "I bet you are nuke-nin. Am I wrong?" The Uchiha asked putting more strength behind his sword to apart himself from Ami. The girl showed a confused expression on her face about Sasuke's questions and before she could give an answer a powerful wind started to blow and a great black cloud was above them obscuring the bright blue sky.

"What the hell is happening now?!" Sasuke yelled enduring the strength of the wind and Ami was a bit mortified.

"Oh my god that's the signal! Sorry Sasuke-kun we are gonna have to postpone this chat for the next occasion!" The girl said to the Uchiha and he saw the ram hand-seal in front of the girl. "Until next time then bye-bye!" After Ami said that she disappeared in a quick Shunshin leaving behind a confused Sasuke. He was about to chase and get some of answers of that girl when he felt a huge spike of chakra right above him and he activated his Sharingan to see a concentration of that energy gathering inside of the clouds before it was released in a powerful lightning that fell at the center of the town.

"That was just like my **Kirin (Giraffe)**!" Sasuke said to himself looking with wide-eyed at the sky. "But I can only feel **Raiton** **(Lightning Release)** chakra there is no **Katon (Fire Release)** chakra for the gathering of clouds, so how did they manage to create this storm?" The Uchiha thought leaving the street in a jump to land in a roof and make his way to the strike zone.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto come in, over!" Sasuke brought his hand to the radio on his neck to answer the call from Naruto.

"This is Sasuke, I read you Naruto. Did you see what happened just now?" The raven-haired shinobi asked while jumping through the roofs of Loguetown.

"Yeah, Nojiko and I we saw that huge lightning. Did you "Kirined" somebody? Because that looked like your technique and if you did I think that was just way overkill" Naruto said and made Sasuke sigh in exasperation.

"No dobe, I certainly didn't engage anybody and that wasn't me!" The Uchiha could hear something like a shocked breath from the other side of the radio and kept talking. "Something strange is going on here, we need to meet and search for the source of that chakra! Take Nojiko with a **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** to the ship and follow me to the town center!" Sasuke said and Naruto agreed with his indications before cutting the call.

 **(With Johnny and Yosaku, Loguetown's Pier)**

The duo of swordsmen was doing some spar fights on the deck of their ship while waiting for their captains and navigator to come back from the town. They had to endure the pain of their sensei's beating from an hour ago for forgetting some important information but they just ignored it; both of them were not strangers from feeling pain. Johnny and Yosaku were really impressed about their performance during their spars, at first they were shocked to find out about the improved speed of their movements, the strength of their sword strikes and their accurate reflexes at the time of evading and counter the attacks of their opponent. Johnny and Yosaku were tortured day and night by the harsh training of Sasuke but they had to recognize that it worth every painful second of it.

"We are gonna surpass Zoro-aniki in no time if we keep up improving like this!" Yosaku said while parrying all the swift attacks from the speed style of Johnny. The glasses-wearing swordsman was approached by Sasuke and he told him that his body was excellent for a speedster style were the lack of physical strength was sacrificed for quick movements and precise strikes to neutralize the enemy in a short time. Yosaku, on the contrary, was given a style were his heavy body would canalize all of his muscle strength in powerful blows that could spilt buildings and even ships in two in the future if he didn't slack on his training. He agreed at the very second of hearing the idea of his sensei.

"You bet it pal!" Johnny said while trying a move from his newly acquired style. The speed swordsman ran to his friend who was ready to parry any attempt from his partner but Yosaku was shocked when Johnny became a blue blur and vanished from his sight. Then he heard the wooden floor of the deck cringed under the weight of somebody and he turned around while taking distance from the noise to find Johnny with the tip of his sword a few centimeters of his face and a frustrated expression on his face.

"You almost got me there bro!" Yosaku said delivering a strong punch to Johnny's face throwing him against one of the mast of the ship due to Yosaku's strength. The glasses-wearing swordsman put a hand around his jaw feeling it a bit loose after receiving that hit. "I bet that you had to keep your presence hidden for me when you get behind my back to attack. Too bad that your feet are heavy." The heavy swordsman mocked to his friend while getting ready for practicing a move from his own style. Johnny was getting up to shut up his friend when his eyes focused on something above him.

"Yosaku turn around and look up" Johnny said making his friend confused but he complied and when his eyes saw what was happening in the sky his jaw fell to the floor. Both swordsmen were seeing the storm of the century happening right above the very center of Loguetown.

"I bet that Sasuke-sensei, or Naruto-aniki, is the one that is causing what it's happening over there." Yosaku said to his partner and before Johnny could even say something a huge intense flash illuminated the sky and the occupants of the ship saw how a great lightning fell inside of the town.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Johnny screamed after witnessing the event. "Now I agree with you that Sasuke-sensei was the one that did that!" The swordsman said with a sweat-drop on his head while thinking about that overkill attack. "If Sasuke-sensei can do that move with ease I would felt sorry for the poor bastard that attempts of fighting him." Johnny said and earning a nod from Yosaku. The duo was so focused in the sight of the end of the world that they didn't perceived how Naruto and Nojiko appeared via **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)** at their backs.

"Guys!" Naruto yelled to his subordinates making them jump in reflex and drawing their swords against him with terrified expression on their faces. Johnny and Yosaku looked a sickly looking Nojiko, surely for his first time travelling via transportation, and a very serious Naruto looking at the storm. "Gather all the equipment here and put it in the storage room!" Naruto ordered while unsealing the provisions in front of them. "Then I want you to get ready this ship for sail ASAP and don't worry about waiting for us! We will catch up!" The blond shinobi said to his shocked swordsmen at seeing all of the food coming from that slim scroll before vanishing in a red flash.

"I am still having difficulties to adjust to the life aboard this ship." Yosaku said looking at the spot where his captain was two seconds ago. The duo looked at Nojiko and they saw how she was trying to remain calm.

"You heard the man! Pack all of this and let's get ready to move!" The navigator said in authoritative voice.

"YES MAAM!" Johnny and Yosaku said at the same time before starting to put away all of his provisions.

 **(With Naruto and Sasuke, Loguetown)**

The duo of shinobi met just before arriving to the plaza where the execution stage used to be before been eradicated by the lightning that fell just a few minutes ago. Naruto was shocked after being informed by Sasuke that chakra users were in town and that they could be the ones that threw that lightning attack. Now the two immortals were looking at a strange scene happening at the center of the plaza: A lot of pirates were held prisoners in a gigantic cloud of white smoke and they were trying with all of their might to set free but a lot of Marine soldiers came with some kind of weapons that threw huge nets made of metal that caught all of the criminals in a blink of an eye.

"So you said that you were approached by this hot girl Ami, who got charmed by your looks, and she took you to the weapons shop where you two were received by a depressed shop keeper who cried tears of joy after you bought like half of the store, and then she found out who you were and unsealed a sword before saying something about a signal and vanished in a Shunshin. I left something without saying?" Naruto asked revising all the details given by Sasuke about what happened.

"No, you got everything right which is really disturbing for me." The Uchiha said while using his Sharingan to scan all of the roofs of that area to catch the source of chakra that caused the lightning. If they found a trail they could find Ami and if Ami was find they would get answers about what the hell what's going on. Unfortunately for them, the trail was lost due to the heavy amount of a strange raw chakra that was all over the plaza. "Shit! The smoke doesn't let me see clearly the trail of chakra" Sasuke said grinding his teeth in frustration.

"The smoke you say?" Naruto asked and he focused his sight in the white cloud and noted that it grew smaller going out of the plaza until it took the form of a men wearing a Marine captain vest and a jutte in his back. "I guess I found the cause of your blindness." Naruto pointed with his finger at the form of Smoker and the Uchiha also saw the figures of a familiar group that were being chased by him.

"Naruto you may want to look over there." The blond shinobi watched the scene and he wanted to know how Luffy and his crew managed to be here, in the middle of all of this but then Naruto remembered the knack of the straw-hatted boy and sighed.

"All right, let's kick some Marine's asses." Naruto said leaving the search of the mysterious chakra user to rescue his friend of the clutches of that dangerous fellow. The duo of shinobi watched how the man got on a bike powered by his smoke powers to cut the distance between his new preys. Naruto wouldn't allow that Luffy get captured before reaching the Grand Line. Taking one kunai from his weapon's pouch on his right leg, the blond shinobi tied a paper bomb to the handle with ninja wire before throwing it just right in the path of the smoking motorcycle. The fiery explosion caused by the volatile seal made Smoker stop his chase and he looked up to find to young guys on a rooftop that right before him with a calm expression on their faces.

"If you interfere with my pursuit of that straw-hat guy you are criminals at my eyes." Smoker said with a cold rough voice while climbing down from his bike. "You fellows are going to spend some time in jail for interfering on Marine's activities." The duo of strangers shared a mocked expression before being engulfed in a cloud of smoke. The captain was startled about that but then his glare intensified at seeing the new appearance of those guys.

"Well you need to realize something, captain." Naruto said now showing his real look alongside Sasuke.

"We have already screwed up some Marine's operations." Sasuke said while holding his sword in front of him. "And we are just getting started." Smoker, who was smoking a huge cigar, had an angry look on his face at recognized the faces of the recent wanted posters that arrived that day alongside of the one with the picture of Luffy.

"Devil's Eyes and Demon Fox. You two are the most dangerous of all the small fry that gathered in that plaza back there." Smoker said grabbing the handle of his jutte to point it against the duo of shinobi. "Straw-hat Luffy can get to the Grand Line and get captured later, but you two shall no remain any other second free to terrorized the defenseless people of this world and kill other Marines." After saying that Smoker's arms morphed in two plumbs of smoke with only his hands remaining and then the captain aimed to the two shinobi. " **Howaito Buro (White Blow)**!" Smoker yelled throwing his left arm in a dense cloud of smoke with his fist aiming to Naruto's body.

"Too slow." The captain turned around with a shocked expression to find his target right above him in a blink of an eye and with his red arm ready to strike him. Then Smoker caught the figure of Sasuke by his blind side with his sword aiming for his torso. Naruto and Sasuke landed their attacks at the same time, a punch to the face and a slash to the abdomen, only to widen their eyes when their strikes turn the body of their opponent in smoke and they didn't cause him any harm.

"God try but that would not be enough!" Smoker said in an angry snarl morphing his torso and head back to their previous state and catching the attackers in smoke. **Auto Howaito (White Out)**!" The shinobi were distracted to realize their situation when the captain pinned them against the walls of the nearby buildings and hold them there to wait for reinforcements. Naruto tried to use brute force to escape from the grip but the smoke was to strong, Sasuke tried to cut it but it grew back as fast as it was cut.

"Change of plans then." Sasuke thought coating his sword in **Raiton** chakra before throwing it right at Smoker's head, the captain raised an eyebrow at seen the weapon covered in lightning but he let it get through his smoke body. That didn't let him see the chain of hand-seals that the shinobi did during the little diversion.

" **Fuuton: Renkudan (Wind Release: Air Drilling Bullet)**!" Naruto and Sasuke spilled their own wind bullets at each other and they collided right were smoker was standing between them and his body was blown away by the strong wind of the collision of the wind techniques. The duo of shinobi was free now and they were looking for signs of Smoker, they were none for now.

"Damn, that guy surprised me!" Naruto said panting a little after being released from the smoke prison. "Now I can see why so many pirates can't get through this town, his invincible to physical attacks and that guy can use his smoke to capture anyone." Sasuke had to agree with his partner, Luffy was lucky that they were around to stall the captain.

"I could see his body covered in a strange raw chakra that hided his solid body in a strong barrier." Sasuke said picking up his weapon from a nearby building while remembering what he saw while Smoker was holding him. "I bet that the devil fruit he ate was a different kind from Luffy's because that kind of energy didn't surround his body like Luffy. There is something really intriguing about this Devil's Fruits." The raven-haired shinobi said while making a mental note to study that subject in other time.

"Well we get our asses in move and get back to the ship so we can keep on moving and avoid getting arrested." Naruto said while Sasuke nodded and approached his friend to grab his shoulder and teleport back to their crew.

"Freeze, don't move a muscle and surrender yourselves!" A feminine but authoritative voice said to the shinobi while a lot of guns were heard getting ready to fire. Naruto and Sasuke turned around to find a slim but good looking glasses-wearing woman wearing a violet shirt, jeans, and sandals. They could note that she was an officer because a troop of Marines followed her instructions.

"Sorry darling but we need to catch our ride." Naruto said getting ready to flash away when the officer was about to order her men to open fire.

"Don't think so." Sasuke said coating his sword in lightning and stabbed it to the ground. The electric current, using the rain water all over the place, moved like fire on gasoline straight to the Marines. The women raised her eyebrows in alarm and tried to order evasive tactics but it was too late. " **Chidori: Nagashi (One Thousand Birds: Current)**!" The **Raiton** technique engulfed the Marines and the properties of the chakra paralyzed them in just a second. All of the soldiers were out the only person conscious was the woman.

"I won't let you escape!" The officer yelled using her sword to keep on feet while enduring the numb sensation in her body.

"You are strong I'll give you that." Sasuke said before putting away his sword. "But you need to get stronger and your captain too if you want to imprison us." The final words of Sasuke put a dent in the woman's pride as a swordswoman and she saw how the two criminals vanished in a red flash leaving her with a defeated troop in the streets of Loguetown.

"Something tells me that Smoker-san will be angry when he comes back and we are gonna make a long journey." The officer said while thinking about how those guys created two huge wind attacks that blow away the smoke body of her captain and they could finish with her troop in just a move. "If my pride is hurt I can't think how his is right now."

 **(A Few Miles from Loguetown)**

Johnny and Yosaku were manning the sails and running the ship by instructions of Nojiko while the navigator of the crew was checking if they were on the right course to the mass of land known as the **Red Line** were the path to the **Grand Line** opened. While Nojiko was doing that she couldn't avoid feel a bit worried about her captains and what was happening in that place. Johnny and Yosaku were also worried too but they were too occupied following Nojiko's instructions to show it. The crew so centered on their task that they were shocked when Naruto and Sasuke came back from the town. The duo of swordsmen who was up of the main mast fell from the shock and landed on the wooden dock in front of the captains.

"Well this is a welcome." Naruto said laughing a little of the antics of Sasuke's disciples. The latter gave them a harsh glare that made them realized that they fucked up their next few months thanks to that little mistake.

"You have ten seconds to put your weights back on and star the next stage of training right now." The cold tone used by Sasuke made Johnny and Yosaku say a quick "HAI MASTER" and vanish in a second. Sasuke then looked back at his friend. "Check on them from time to time and don't let them slack or getting injured too much. I am gonna go to my quarters and lay down a bit. There was too many action and mysteries for my sake today." The raven-haired shinobi said before climbing up to upper deck where the steering wheel was to get inside of the ship.

"This day was weird that's for sure." Naruto thought while thinking about the mysterious chakra user and why did she attacked the plaza to save Luffy. Yeah, he found out about that a strange clown that Luffy beaten before they knew him tried to execute him only to be saved by the lightning of that Ami girl thanks to leaving a few clones behind to catch up with the rubber boy and ask him why he was at the plaza. Naruto smiled while remembering the impressed expression on Luffy's face after telling him that he and Sasuke managed to defeat Smoker.

"At last you two are here!" Nojiko said coming down from the steering wheel to hug the blond shinobi and check if he was okay. "We saw from the shore some kind of small typhoon that appeared inside of the town and we didn't know if you two were okay." The navigator said with genuine concern in her voice. Naruto put an arm around her shoulders in a comforting way to ease the worry of the girl.

"Relax Nojiko, we just find out that Luffy and his crew were at the town at the time we arrived and they were in the middle of a chaos." Before Nojiko could ask an obvious question, Naruto answered it for her. "No, Nami wasn't in the town only Zoro, Sanji and Luffy. I told a clone to meet with them and check if everything was okay. Nothing to worry about except for a Marine captain with a smoke body that got the drop on Sasuke and me but we managed to blow that bastard away with a wind jutsu." Naruto said like all that happened back there was just like a walk at the park for him. Nojiko looked incredulously at the blond shinobi and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to make direct eye contact with his blue eyes.

"You better start telling me all of what happened there with more details because I can feel that something is coming to bite us right at our asses when the news of your presence there reach the higher ups in the Navy." The blue-haired girl ordered and Naruto felt a chill feeling at his back.

"Yes Mam." Was all that Naruto said while the ship kept sailing away from Loguetown and advanced to their next stage of their journey: The **Grand Line**.

 **WELL PEOPLE THIS IS A WRAP UP FOR THIS FOURTH CHAPTER OF THE IMMORTAL GUARDIANS. I HAVE TO SAY THAT AFTER THE LONG PERIOD WITHOUT ANY UPDATES I AM REALLY SURPRISED THAT PEOPLE KEPT GIVING LIKES AND MAKING THIS STORY THEIR FAVOURITE. I APPREACIATED ALL OF THE SUPPORT AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL BE OF YOUR LIKING. ALSO, I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER SO IF SOMEONE WANTS TO LEND ME I HAND JUST SEND ME A MP. THANK YOU.**

 **LORDSYLPH OUT.**


	5. Hunter's Nest

**Chapter Five**

 **Hunter's Nest**

 **Hello readers here LordSylph with the update, finally, of the Immortal Guardians. I'm sorry for the late update and I hope you are eager to get more of this fic as I'm eager to continue with the adventures of Sasuke and Naruto on the Blues. I must say that the follows and favorites that this story gets surprise me and I thank you very much for the support.**

"Let me get this straight, you want to take this perfectly looking and functional ship right through a dangerous stream that goes up to the peak of a mountain to later come down with more speed into the most dangerous sea in this whole world. Is that it?" Naruto asked the navigator of the crew that he and Sasuke were commanding. Nojiko, who was drinking a cup of tea, nodded at the question of the shinobi.

"That's the only "safe" way to get into the **Grand Line** Naruto-kun. Most of the pirate crews across the Blues use the path through **Reverse Mountain** because there is no other way." The girl said drinking a bit more of the content of her cup while seeing the blonde shinobi giving her a curious look.

"Are you positive and completely sure that this ship can't get there without going up to the peak of a mountain?" Naruto came closer to the navigator and she became a little red when the face of the shinobi was a few inches from her face.

"I guarantee that there is…" Nojiko was about to say no but the piercing blue eyes of one of the captains of the ship and her secret object of affection broke the brick wall of her resolute. "Another way to get into the **Grand Line** without using the mountain." The girl say while seeing how Naruto smiled at the information.

"I got to say you know how to keep information Noji-chan." Naruto said to his navigator and she looked at him with worry.

"You are not mad that I tried to keep information from you?" Naruto looked at worried face of Nojiko and he just hugged her and gave her a smile.

"You are lucky that there is only you and me in this place." The blonde said pointing that the navigation room of the ship was only occupied by the two of them because the duo of swordsmen was training under the harsh and unforgiving supervision of the second captain of the crew. "Sasuke would have caught you bluffing in a matter of seconds and demanded the information not very politely." Nojiko knew that Naruto was right and thanked all the saints above that the sword wielding shinobi was busy with Johnny and Yosaku.

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun, but there is a reason of why I didn't want you to know about the other path." Nojiko said and Naruto nodded at her answer saying that he understood. "Surrounding the **Grand Line** there are two sections of a sea called **Calm Belt** , that place doesn't have any wind currents for the ships to sail through it." The navigator explained to her captain. "The **Calm Belt** it's a dead sentence."

"But that can't be the entire reason to hide information from us. You know that Sasuke and I can create and use wind current like nothing and that would made sailing through that windless sea a possibility. There is more in there isn't?" Naruto asked and Nojiko nodded.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I know that you and Sasuke can create wind but there are huge nests of dangerous Sea Kings that attack all the ships that get stranded there. Dying by starvation or getting eaten by sea monsters are the only destinies for the ones that get into that sea." The shinobi now could understand why Nojiko would risk hiding information from both he and Sasuke.

"I understand the situation, but we can risk getting in there to continue our journey because you have two powerful individuals that can blast away any kind of beast that could wreck our ship." The words gave a small sense of relief to Nojiko but also a great sense of incoming threat.

"You are gonna take this ship through the **Calm Belt** aren't you?

" Yes, I am." Naruto said with a smile. Nojiko was about to throw a fit and express how badly she was against risk her life in that place when the shock violently making the two occupants in the room fall to the ground. Then, the door to the navigation room opened and a scared looking Johnny, with his face covered in sweat and his clothes a bit tattered due to the intense training with Sasuke came through.

"Naruto-aniki you need to come out on deck, we have…" The words of the glasses wearing swordsman died on his throat when he saw the blond shinobi on top of Nojiko and one of his hands was on her left breast while the lips of the two were sharing a kiss. "I will wait for you outside, I didn't see anything!" Johnny said while leaving in a hurry leaving the two in the floor of the room. The eyes of Naruto were wide opened after realizing the situation and he stood up with impressive speed and went outside while screaming things like "sorry" and "it was an accident" to a very shocked Nojiko. The navigator remained laying on the floor and she touched the place where Naruto's lips touched hers and the girl couldn't avoid smiling at the sudden outcome.

"I really need to have a very serious conversation with that silly blond." Nojiko said to herself while trying to get up and go outside and see what the hell what's happening out there.

 **(Main Deck)**

"This completely feels like…" Sasuke was saying while looking over the edge of the ship at the waters under the hull and he saw how they were still and the ship couldn't move and inch even when the winds were pushing against the sails. The sharp onyx eyes of the Uchiha morphed into the Sharingan while making a ram seal with his hands.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked while approaching his friend and he saw the red eyes of the shinobi looking at the waters.

"Do you know what is happening Sasuke-aniki?" Yosaku, with a few cuts and bruises on his body, asked one of his captains. Sasuke remained silent and made a few gestures with his head to Naruto and he nodded at the indications.

"We have company, Yosaku go get Johnny and wait for instructions." The swordsman nodded at the orders from the blond and he was left alone with his partner. "This is **Suiton (Water Release)** isn't?" Naruto said to Sasuke and he nodded while looking a surge of chakra working in the water under the hull of the ship.

"Someone froze the movement of the water and stopped us here." The Uchiha said and he was moving his hand slowly to his back where his sword was strapped under the cloak.

"Can you see where the surge of chakra is coming from?" Naruto asked while looking around the sea the presence of enemies. He received a negative gesture from Sasuke and the Uzumaki tried something on his own. " **Kurama, can you feel the ones holding our ship?** " Naruto asked inside of his mind, he heard a gruff voice mumbling something and then someone answered.

" **There are at least three idiots close to this ship of yours. One is just below the water and the other two are above you.** " The nine-tailed fox which was bonded with Naruto since his first day of life said to him. The blond shinobi remained silent without showing any signals of realizing the presence of his enemy and approached his friend. Sasuke looked at Naruto's hands and he could make up a simple message. "One below, two above." The Uchiha nodded and stayed at the edge of the ship pretending searching for the cause of the disturbed momentum. Naruto, on his behalf, saw how Nojiko came out of the Navigation Room and he approached her.

"Why isn't the ship moving?" The navigator asked a bit nervous after the awkward and pleasant moment they both shared a few minutes ago. "Don't tell me we ended up in the **Calm Belt**." Nojiko said and Naruto shock his head while laughing a little.

"Don't worry Noji-chan, we hit a sand bank or something that made us strand and now Sasuke and I were trying to get this ship moving again." The blond shinobi said and then he saw the duo of swordsmen approaching. "Johnny, Yosaku. I need the two of you up there in the masts securing the sails and wait for more orders."

"You got it, Naruto-aniki." Both of them answered at the same time before rushing to the main mast and started climbing it with an impressive agility obviously acquired due to Sasuke's training. While the sails were being secured, Naruto made Nojiko manning the helm and be ready to stir when he tells her to do it. Sasuke, seeing that all the occupants of the ship were in the designated places, he began making hand seals.

" **Chidori, Nagashi (One Thousand Birds, Surge)!** " Lightning started to emanate from the right hand of Sasuke and he shot the electricity right to the waters below the ship. Just two seconds passed when a scream of pain echoed from the deeps.

"What's happening?!" Nojiko asked after seeing what Sasuke did and the swordsmen were silent while looking around in alert. Two voices were heard above the ship and Naruto was waiting for that.

" **Fuuton, Kantsu Saikuron (Wind Release, Piercing Cyclone)!** " A furious wind started to blow around the ship and Nojiko watched with horror how a small tornado formed above the ship and this was coming down like a drill to split the ship in two. Fortunately, the blond knucklehead of her captain was just in the right place.

" **Katon, Hono no Iki (Fire Release, Flame Breathe)!** " Naruto said exhaling a huge and intense column of fire through his mouth, which collide with the cyclone that was above the ship. The aftermath of the collision resulted in the wind increasing the power of the fire technique and the ones who attacked the ship came down from their hiding place in the air to avoid getting burned and now they were standing in the middle of the deck.

Naruto and Sasuke watched the newcomers with interest while the rest of the crew was speechless. One of the attackers was a young woman with black hair and pale skin, she was clad in a dark blue top, black trousers, and sandals. The other was man with more years that the woman, he had blond hair, tanned skin, he was wearing a red jacket and a black shirt under, green pants, and white sandals.

"So the information was accurate, these guys are chakra users." The man said while the woman was looking at Sasuke with murder in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The duo didn't answer. "Why did you leave the Elemental Nations? From which Village do you come from?" Those questions made the woman show a pissed off expression on her face while the man spitted on the wooden deck.

"I thought that you were taught to deal with your enemies first and then ask questions later if they have enough life in their bodies afterwards." The woman said brandishing a kunai in a quick movement to make a mad dash against Sasuke. "You killed my man you fucker, I am gonna gut you like a fish!" The man sighed and faced Naruto.

"I told her a thousand times that her emotions will be the death of her." The hands of the stranger made a short chain of hand seals. " **Suiton, Kussaku (Water Release, Drilling Needle)!** " The man spat a cylindrical and concentrated water attack with the sufficient power to cut through the most thick and solid metal. Naruto, far from being intimidated, just smiled and put his hand in front of the technique and the man thought that he got the blond but the water instead of piercing the body of Naruto it started to concentrate on his hand and finally evaporated. The man saw a red burning orb of raw power in the hand of his enemy and was terrified of it.

"Wind and Water releases, impressive control of both but you lack the power to face me." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face. The man was trying to think what he could do against an enemy with that kind of strength but his eyes widened when the blond made a movement and he appeared just a few inches from him. " **Katon, Rasengan (Fire Release, Spiraling Sphere)!** " The orb of fire was slammed against the abdomen of the unknown shinobi burning the clothes and patches of skin like nothing, instead of concentrating the power in the rotation of the technique to pulverize the body of his enemy Naruto let the fire contained in the orb penetrate the skin of his target and the result was terrifying. All the nerves on the body of the man were burned in just seconds and his body collapsed on the wooden deck incapable of perform any kind of movement, but he was still alive and feeling every burn on his torso.

Meanwhile, the woman that launched herself at Sasuke was quickly rolling on the floor of the deck with a broken wrist and a few cracked ribs. The Uchiha saw the woman's moves very slow and sloppy so he didn't even wanted to use chakra to deal with such a worthless enemy.

"You call yourself Kunoichi? You are a disgrace to that name." Sasuke said and the woman roared with fury and decided to show that guy what she got.

"Burn for me asshole!" The kunoichi said using just one hand to make seals and Sasuke was impressed of seeing someone do that, his memory was recalling a mist surrounded bridge with a Kirigakure-nin on it. " **Katon, Moeru Ya (Fire Release, Flaming Arrows)!** " The woman shot arrows made of fire chakra at Sasuke and he grabbed the on his back to counter the attack. "Your stupid sword will melt like nothing against my chakra!" The woman said while laughing hysterically. The Uchiha coated the blade of his weapon in fire and the woman stopped laughing when the arrows were absorbed by the flames of the weapon.

"You are weak." The woman screamed in pain when the ignited bladed pierced her back and came out of her abdomen while the flesh around the metal was being burnt and cauterized. In just seconds, the attackers were neutralized by the two captains of the ship.

Johnny and Yosaku were speechless after seeing the performance of their captains. Even when the swordsmen saw that the attackers were apparently from the same place of the shinobi and they could use the same powers of their superiors, they were defeated like nothing. The abyss of power was pretty evident. The glasses wearing swordsman was seeing at the waters surrounding the ship and he cloud have swear that a body was moving at high speed on the water and it was coming to the ship.

"Naruto-aniki, Sasuke-aniki. We have more company." Johnny screamed and both captains saw the new enemy approaching.

"Raise the sails now, and come down here quickly." Naruto said and he started to gather chakra for his next technique. Sasuke, finishing his opponent off and leaving her on the floor, looked at Nojiko holding the helm.

"Set course to the **Calm Belt** now, and don't lose your grip on that helm." Sasuke commanded to the navigator and she wanted to protest against the order of venturing to that sea but there was no other choice apparently. Nojiko turned the wheel and with the waters released the ship made a U-turn just before a voice screamed.

" **Suiton, Attotekina Mizu (Water Release, Overwhelming Waters)!** " Naruto could feel thanks to the chakra of Kurama a huge surge of chakra moving in the waters and then huge waves started to rise around the vessel. Nojiko paled at seeing those monstrous wawes that could flip and sink ships like nothing but her fear intensified when the masses of water didn't came down but instead they gathered around the vessel. Then the navigator saw a man standing at the top of the biggest wave and his voice was heard. "Kitsune no Akuma Naruto, Akuma no Me Sasuke. Surrender now or your ship and crew will fall to the deeps." The man threatened the captains and formed a ram seal with his hands. Nojiko was frozen in her place at seeing that individual able to gather and control the sea like nothing.

Johnny and Yosaku were scared like never before but they still were following the command of Naruto. The duo of shinobi watched the performance of the new enemy and they tried to guess from which place came from. The attire of the man was a simple blue sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and black open-toe sandals.

"These guys were with you?" Naruto asked the enemy while pointing the beaten forms on the deck. The man saw the bloodied body of the woman on the floor in a pool of her own blood, then the man with his broken and charred body on his knees but still alive.

"Ako and Uka." The man said showing a bit of anger on his face at seeing the bodies. "You are gonna pay for that, the mighty Godan it's going to make sure of that." Sasuke released his blade from the body of the woman whose name was Uka, and faced the shinobi.

"There was other idiot below our ship trying to hold us down he should have known that he was dead the moment he tried to attack us." The Uchiha said trying to taunt Godan but he only made him show an angry scowl.

"We thought that you were a couple of amateur chakra users that got cocky and decided to take the seas like common pirates. Now I can see that you are more skilled that the information we gathered and you will be delivered to the _Marine_ so we can cash your bounties." Godan said while making the waves coming closer to the ship. "You got two choices, submission or sinking. What would you pick?" Naruto and Sasuke, instead of getting out of there were thinking about what that guy said. "He doesn't know who we are, so that means he doesn't come from home?" The duo thought and then they remembered that girl in **Loguetown** who could use chakra but didn't know a thing about the hidden villages. Then a revelation struck the minds of the captains but a voice made them concentrate in what was happening.

"The sails are up!" Johnny and Yosaku said and that was the cue for moving.

"Sorry pal but we have to say no." Naruto said while jumping high above the ship until he was just over the circle of waves. " **Fuuton, Undo-ha (Wind Release, Kinetic Wave)!"** The blond emitted a pulse of concentrated air around the ship that crashed against the water eliminating the mountains of water around the ship. Godan, before the air could reach him, made a high jump and tried to summon more water to crush the vessel when an electrical sound was heard. The eyes of the man saw how Sasuke accumulated electricity on his right hand. " **Raiton, Den'atsu Yari (Lighting Release, Voltage Spear)!** " A sharp spear of lightning formed in the hand of the Uchiha and he threw it at Godan. The man formed a shield of water around him in a desperate gamble to save his life, he succeeded in avoiding getting impaled by it but the nature of the chakra bypassed the defense and he was electrocuted and stunned.

"Noji-chan, get ready to sail!" Naruto said before using a weak wind technique on the sails to give the ship a huge boost of speed and now they were sailing out of the **East Blue** and getting inside of the **Calm Belt**. Sasuke felt how the wind currents around died in just a few minutes and the only thing that was making the ship move was the chakra of Naruto.

"How far is the **Grand Line** from here?" Sasuke asked to Nojiko, the girl was holding the helm with all she got to keep the ship going straight.

"Like forty miles. If Naruto-kun can keep pumping wind to the sails and keep us going at this pace we can get out of here in just thirty minutes!" The girl screamed from the helm and Sasuke nodded at that information. The Uchiha saw how his apprentices came down from the sails and where pretty nervous after all that happened.

"Pick up that guy from the floor and tie him to a chair." Sasuke pointed at the form of Ako and the swordsmen nodded at the order while the Uchiha looked at the body of Uka. "Maybe I can find something of interest." Sasuke thought while taking out a scroll from his clothes which he opened and put it over the body of the dead woman. Johnny and Yosaku were curious of what his sensei was doing but then they saw how the body disappeared in a puff of smoke. They were speechless while putting the broken but alive form of Ako in a chair and secured it with ropes.

"Get back here!" The crew members turned around at hearing that voice and saw Goran coming hot at them riding a wave. His clothes were burned due to the electricity of the lightning spear and he was very pissed.

"What a pest, I thought that guy will realize that he can't beat us." Sasuke complained and approached Naruto who was acting like an engine to keep the ship moving. "Keep this ship moving dobe, I will deal with this nuisance." The blond was about to tell Sasuke to fuck off when the ship rocked to the side when a side wave crashed against it.

"God dammit, do something because this guy it's going to break the hull." Nojiko screamed from the helm while trying to control the movement of the ship in a raging sea. Sasuke was feeling angry at Goran and decided to end the conflict. The Uchiha looked at the man surfing on the water and channeled chakra in his sword.

" **Raitonryu, Inazuma (Lightning Release Style, Cutting Lightning)!** " Sasuke slashed the air with his lightning coated sword sending an electric cutting attack towards Goran. The user of water saw the incoming threat and remembering what happened last time he jumped over it and retaliated with another technique.

" **Suiton, Suiseiryu no Kiba (Water Release, Water Dragon's Fang)!** " A huge amount of water turned into a circular stream and was shot against the ship. Sasuke smirked at the attack and came out with the perfect strategy.

" **Katon, Moka no Ryu (Fire Release, Furious Flaming Dragon)!** " The Uchiha met the water with a huge and powerful torrent of flames, when the two forces slammed with each other a thick cloud of steam formed obscuring the sight of Goran. The man was about to try another technique when the sound of something sharp cutting the air was heard and his instincts made him turn his body to the side and his eyes saw a giant shuriken with four blades pass a few inches from his face.

"That's it you bastards. You are gonna die now." Goran said in outrage gathering all the chakra in his body to perform a devastating technique but he froze when a cold voice talked behind him.

"You are the one dying." Before Goran could make a move, the sounds of thousands birds screaming was heard and an eruption of pain broke out of his chest in just a second. The eyes of the man looked down to find a lightning coated hand coming out of his body with a huge amount of blood flowing through the lethal wound.

"How did you..?" Goran started to say while spitting blood out of his mouth trying to talk, he looked back and saw Sasuke with his Sharingan and Rinnegan active which made the man paled at the vision. "Oh god, those eyes are…" His speech died on his mouth when Sasuke removed his hand from Goran and he fell right to the waters below. While Sasuke was still on the air, The Uchiha saw how a huge sea creature resembling a lion emerged from the deeps and swallowed the dead body just before touching the waters.

"So that's a Sea King." Sasuke said without being any impressed about the size of that thing. "I don't know why you and your kind are considered like monsters come out from nightmares." The sea lion jumped at Sasuke trying to get more food and when it his giant maw on the shinobi the body was replaced with the giant shuriken that Sasuke threw before.

 **(After Sasuke's Departure, Main Deck)**

The rocking waters around the ship calm themselves when Sasuke disappeared and now the crew was sailing through calm waters with extreme speed. Nojiko was feeling more calmed after the sea stopped hitting against the sides of the vessel and she focused in keeping the helm tight in the current position it was while paying attention to the changes of atmosphere and wind currents. Naruto was keeping the wind blowing the sails without feeling a bit tired for the continuous use of chakra.

"How far we are from our destiny Noji-chan!?" Naruto asked the navigator while paying attention to the surroundings in case there were more enemies around. Nojiko saw up ahead the color of the water, the movement of the clouds and other patrons and gave the blond a smile.

"You can stop blowing wind against the sails Naruto-kun, we are entering the **Grand Line**!" After saying that, the blond cut the flow of chakra and the ship lost the momentum just before entering a zone with a weak wind current. "I can't believe I just sailed the most dangerous sea in this world without even see a Sea King. Any normal crew would have been eaten in a matter of seconds after entering that place!" Nojiko exclaimed collapsing against the helm and trying to relax after the experience. Johnny, holding the edge of the ship due to the ship´s rocking during the chase, was walking with shaking legs on the deck.

"That seriously is the only thing that you can't believe right now!?" The swordsman asked while he saw how Yosaku was with his head over the edge of the ship throwing up. "I have a long list of things that I can't come to terms since I decide to put a foot on this ship!" Naruto simply shock while laughing at the reaction of one of his crew members. "Naruto-aniki, who the hell were these guys?! I thought that you and Sasuke-aniki were the only ones around here that could fight using elements like that!" The question made Naruto drop the smile from his face and he was giving a serious look towards the prisoner tied to a chair in the middle of the deck.

"That's a question I would really like to find the answer for it Johnny, they have no headbands and no other thing that gives away their affiliation to any Hidden Village from my home. Sasuke and I will find out what's happening." Naruto said harshly and he walked to the place where Sasuke was fighting against Goran. "That guy went way overkill using that technique of his." The blond said making the duo of swordsmen looking at him curiously.

"What are you talking about Naruto-aniki? What did Sasuke-aniki did to the guy using water?" Johnny asked and Yosaku was about to say something when the form of his second captain appeared in the middle of the trio in just a blink of an eye.

"That's was I was referring to." Naruto said and he looked at the Uchiha. "You really needed to use the **Amenotejikara (Power of the Celestial Hand)** on that guy?" Sasuke sighed while walking by the deck of the ship until be in front of Ako.

"He was being annoying and I wanted to end the fight fast, so I used that to catch him off guard and finish him off." The shinobi said plainly and morphed his onyx eyes into the Sharingan to start the questioning on the beaten enemy in the **Tsukuyomi** realm. Naruto left his friend alone while gathering all the possible information about other chakra users outside of the Elemental Nations and if there were rogue shinobis wandering through the seas. The blond approached to the helm where Nojiko was looking at the weird compass known as **Log Pose** strapped on her wrist with a serious expression on her face.

"Even when she is serious her beauty it`s undeniable." Naruto thought and he blush a little remembering the brief kiss their shared before the conflict broke out. "Do you have a course Noji-chan?" The shinobi asked to the navigator and she nodded at him.

"Yes we have Naruto-kun." Nojiko said spinning the wheel of the helm a little in the direction that the compass was pointing at. "If this thing is right and I hope it's because if not we are seriously screwed." The girl said locking the helm on place and checking the weather conditions in the zone. "We got the magnetic reading of a nearby main island of the **Grand Line** and this ship should be docking in it in a couple of hours or a day." That information made Naruto smile and hugged the girl with happiness.

"That's great!" Nojiko felt her heart beating hard against her chest while being hold in Naruto's arms. "I am proud of you for keeping yourself focused and sharp during the battle, you deserve a break Noji-chan. Go rest and when you are ready come find me so we can begin your training regime." The happy moment of the navigator crumbled after hearing about a training regime for her.

"What kind of training would that be Naruto-kun? I don't have the physical strength to follow a training method like Johnny and Yosaku. So what would make me do?" Nojiko asked and Naruto remained silent while thinking about that. It was true that the navigator didn't have the endurance of the underlings/Sasuke's apprentices to be submitted to harsh training routine and she would end up being a broken mess if Naruto made her do a Kunoichi's standard training. Then, an idea popped out of the tick skull of the blond.

"I have an idea, I need to work it out a bit but in the end it will make you capable of defending yourself and even fight strong opponents if you must do it. Go to rest a bit first and don't worry about the course because I will keep the ship following the route." Nojiko was a bit uneasy about the idea the shinobi had involving training her but she really felt tired so she let that out of her mind for the time being and went to drink something inside of the crew's quarters. Naruto watched the girl go the interior of the ship and then saw the duo of swordsmen looking at him while snickering about the focus of his attention. "You two better start your workout routines because I know for sure Sasuke will put your asses to work extremely harsh after knowing of the existence of chakra users around here." Naruto said with a tick mark on his head and a menacing tone.

Johnny and Yosaku paled after realizing that possibility and went to do their routine around the deck.

Sasuke stopped staring at the broken gaze of Ako after ending the interrogation and he looked at Naruto seriously.

"We need to talk, now" Sasuke said.

 **(A Couple of Hours Later, Grand Line)**

Naruto was showing a serious expression on his face while Johnny, Yosaku, and Nojiko were showing worried and scared looks after hearing what Sasuke had gathered after interrogating Ako. The crew was inside the Navigation Room which was now the official room for briefings and the crew was revising what was found inside the hunter's head.

"We are not only wanted by the _Marine_ , one of the most powerful and vast military organization in the whole world by itself, but now we just realize that a dark and organized association of bounty hunters which it's members can use the same powers and techniques that you both can do?" Nojiko said to the duo of shinobi and both nodded. "How could be possible?" The navigator asked. The blond and Uchiha had they theories.

"They don't come from our home that's for sure." Sasuke began explaining to the rest of the crew. "Their tactics and gear were made in this region and their organization it's located in the very heart of the _Underworld_ in the **Shin Sekai (New World)**." That information made the swordsmen confused and Nojiko was shocked.

" **Shin Sekai**? But that's beyond the **Grand Line** , the only ones who could be in that part of the world are monsters and people whose strength it's close or just a step below of the previous Pirate King!" Now Johnny and Yosaku were shaking and scared like never before after hearing the kind of monsters which were after their captains.

"They don't come from the **Elemental Nations** , but their founders sure they do." Naruto said making himself the focus of attention. "Way before the time when the several clans joined together and created the _Hidden Villages_ the clans battled against one and other in the search for expansion of their territories. That was a dark time for the shinobi society and several clans perished in those conflicts, this organization of bounty hunters and mercenaries from which these guys that attacked us belong to was created by a bunch of shinobi groups and clans that sought for expansion or asylum outside of the continent and they sailed away and came here hundreds of years ago."

Once the information sank in the minds of every crew member of the room the reactions came in a heartbeat, Johnny and Yosaku were slacked jawed and shaking in fear thinking about what kind of monsters those hunters were and what kind of power they have to be so deep in the most dangerous place of the seas. Nojiko, in her particular case, was just standing still completely frozen without giving away any sign of the emotions roaming inside of her head. Naruto was nervous after seeing the state of the girl thinking that the information broke her so he came closer to the silent navigator and put a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Nojiko are you ok?" The blond asked and the girl didn't answer with words she just moved her eyes very slowly until her gaze was on the blue orbs of Naruto and then she put her forehead on Naruto's chest and started to hit him with her fists.

"You are a fucking magnet for crazy situations and every monster of a pirate or whatever that it's out there!" Naruto just laughed a bit nervously and scratched his head while giving comfort pats on the navigator's back to calm her down. The duo of swordsmen watched the scene and they gave out a sigh while adopting a cool pose.

"This is a dangerous situation but thanks to Sasuke-aniki's training, we feel stronger than ever and our minds are prepared to deal with anything that comes to destroy us." A confident Yosaku said with a determined look on his face.

"I have to agree with you bro, we can't be scared just for a stupid ancient secret group of element wielder fools hiding in the deepest part of the most powerful sea of the planet." Johnny said with his hand under her chin and looking brave. Their moment came to an end when Naruto, while suffering the punches of a nervous and desperate Nojiko, looked at his swordsmen with a blank face.

"Those words could have been awesome and you guys would have been seen like a duo of warriors but those shaking legs of you threw it all away." Naruto said and the swordsmen pretended that they didn't hear anything while keeping up with the cool set up even if their legs were shaking like crazy.

"I need to lay down a bit." Nojiko said after relaxing a little and step away from Naruto's chest with a blush on her cheeks, she hoped that Naruto didn't see it but her luck was nothing against the one from the blond.

"It's okay Nojiko, go to rest and we will talk about your training later." Naruto said with a smile to the girl. Nojiko nodded and she was about to leave the room when Naruto's voice was heard. "If you need it my chest it's available for your pretty forehead anytime you want." That last comment made the girl turn around with a shy expression and an intense color red on her cheeks and then she ran away to her quarters.

"I think you broke her Naruto-aniki." Yosaku said looking at the place where Nojiko disappeared.

"Maybe I was teasing a little too much." The blond shinobi said while letting out a nervous laugh. "By the way, where is the teme?" Naruto asked to the students of his friend.

"Sasuke-sensei said that he would be outside by the helm and he was going to establish a course for the ship." Naruto, with widened eyes on his face, ran out of the room to main deck and he found the Uchiha manning the wheel of the helm and the ship started to alter its course by the actions of Sasuke.

"What are you doing? We can't sail like that around here. Let me go find Nojiko so she can establish a proper course instead of you moving around and get us lost in this place." Naruto said approaching his friend but the black-haired shinobi locked the wheel on place and the blond saw the Sharingan active on Sasuke's eyes.

"We are following a course Dobe try to expand your range of your chakra sensor skill." Naruto did that after focus his senses a couple of meters around the ship and his eyes widened when his senses picked up a trail of dense and intense chakra trail coming from a long distance up to the North. "I can see that stream of chakra since we entered the **Grand Line** and the information we gathered from those rogue shinobi it seems that it leads to one of the first islands of the path through this sea." Sasuke explained to Naruto.

"So that explains why they didn't have a ship and knew how to move around without a _Log Pose_." Naruto said. "I think we don't need to tell Nojiko where we are heading don't' you think?" The blond shinobi said to Sasuke and he just shrugged.

"You want to tell her that we are taking this ship to a possible base full of bounty hunters and deadly assassins with chakra abilities?" The Uchiha asked rhetorically and Naruto nodded.

"You are right, she doesn't need to know."

"What don't I need to know?" The blond shinobi closed his eyes and turned around slowly until he found an angry looking Nojiko with her arms crossed in front of her chest and she was tapping the wooden deck with her foot. Naruto was about to address Sasuke but he didn't found the Uchiha.

"Fucking backstabber." Naruto said with a tick mark on his head and he faced the navigator. "Well Nojiko the thing is that we are heading to…"

 **Three Weeks Later- On Board of the Ship**

Sounds of metal clashing were heard through the deck of the ship and the origin was the violent spar between Johnny and Yosaku against one Sasuke Uchiha, after knowing that the first destination of the crew was an island possibly hiding strange shinobi like fighters Sasuke decided to get his apprentices in proper shape and everyday made the duo of swordsmen spar against him. The deal was if they didn't manage to touch him even a little scratch to his clothes or draw a little blood from him they would do all the chores of the ship for the whole day, also if they receive a lot of damage from Sasuke and are unable to evade or counter all the attacks that the Uchiha throws at them the punishment consisted of perform heavy workout and exercises while doing the chores.

" **Kazewokiru (Cutting Wind)**!" Johnny unleashed a frenetic barrage of attacks using his superior speed granted by his slim body and the training method he choose. Sasuke was holding his ground without problem blocking the attacks of the swordsman with his sword. Johnny grunted in frustration while trying to break Sasuke's defense but he simply lacked the raw physical power to do it. Luckily, there was a way to help with that. Johnny tried to pierce the Uchiha's right side with a sudden and sloppy thrust, Sasuke parried the thin blade of the swordsman away and prepared his counter but he jumped in the air after seeing Johnny trying to break his balance with a kick to his legs. Far from being angry after failing his attack, a smirk appeared in Johnny's face and Sasuke immediately looked above to see his other student coming down from the sky.

" **Ochiru Kuchibashi (Falling Beak)**!" Yosaku was holding his sword with both of his hands and was coming fast against Sasuke with a piercing thrust of his weapon. The Uchiha remained calm even if he couldn't evade the attack in the middle of the air. Yosaku was showing a fierce expression on his face and he felt confident in breaking his sensei's guard with his strength. Sasuke put his blade in front of him to receive the thrust of Yosaku and a few inches of clash the blade of Sasuke parried the flat side of the heavy weapon of his opponent to the side with such force that the swordsman lost the grip of his weapon and the blade was thrown away. Yosaku was so shocked that he didn't register he was still in the air and he couldn't react in time to block a fist that hit him right in the face and threw him against the main mast of the ship. After getting rid of one of his opponents, the Uchiha faced Johnny who didn't seem shocked after Yosaku's defeat and attacked Sasuke with all of his might.

'Time to test this I guess'. Johnny thought running against his sensei with his sword in a reverse grip. Just a few inches to be in Sasuke's reach the swordsman started to spin and became a cutting tornado. " **Senko Hagane no Kiba (Drilling Steel Fang)**!" The tornado became a cutting drilling human bullet and Sasuke was forced to evade the attack and he attempted to cut Johnny when he passed by his side. The Uchiha was shocked when a knife came out of the tornado and tried to cut his face. Sasuke parried the blade away and he felt tiny shallow cut on his right side just before he could sense the blade coming. Johnny couldn't believe that he managed to cut his sensei and that felling made him oblivious of the sword coming down on his side and making a shallow cut and next a hard kick to his chest put him right on the hard wooden deck.

Sasuke watched the form of Johnny on the deck and saw that he was still conscious then he looked at Yosaku but he was knocked out. A small smirk appeared in the face of Sasuke after seeing how one of his students was starting to get better and better and his other student was not too shabby either. Obviously they need more training but things were looking pretty good by now. Johnny, even with a cut at his side and a sore face, felt very proud of his performance after achieving getting his sensei after weeks of training. The glasses of the swordsman looked at the form of his sensei and he saw how it went out in a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone?!" Johnny complained after realizing that he just only managed to catch a copy and no his real sensei.

"Very good Johnny, now that you surpassed the shadow clone you will train with me now." Johnny looked up and he saw Sasuke standing at the side of the main mast with a serious expression on his face. The eyes of the Uchiha landed on the unconscious form of his other student. "Meanwhile, Yosaku will keep on sparring and training against my clone until he manages to dispel it." After saying that, Sasuke landed on the deck and healed his student and helped him to stand up.

"But Sasuke-aniki, you said that teamwork was a vital aspect of fighting and if I and Yosaku don't train together we will not know how to help each other on the battlefield." Sasuke was satisfied after hearing the concern in Johnny's voice at the possibility of Yosaku falling behind him.

"Don't worry about that, even if it is true that you two will be doing different kinds of training you need to realize that your ways of fighting are very different and you need to work on them on your own." Johnny wanted to argue and start saying stupid things like always but after spending so much time around Sasuke and his ways on drilling knowledge about swordplay and strategy in him and Yosaku, Johnny realized that he was right and they needed to cultivate their ways of the sword on their own.

"I understand. You are right in that aspect Sasuke-sensei." Johnny said. "But he is not going to take well that I surpassed him in the trainings." Sasuke, instead of looking worried about the difference between his students, smirked.

"That will be useful in his training Johnny, sometimes you need a rival to make you surpass your limits and leave him behind." Johnny nodded after hearing that because his sensei was right. The both of them choose to come with the shinobi in order to become stronger and be equals to his brother Zoro but now Yosaku will be working double trying to catch up with Johnny.

"Hey, we have land on our sights!" The voice of Nojiko came from the helm and Sasuke and Johnny look that they were getting close to an island.

"Looks like we are going to be fighting in just minutes." Naruto said coming out of his quarters and approaching the unconscious Yosaku to jolt him awake using **Raiton**. Necessary? No, Funny? Yes. When Yosaku regained his senses he asked if he had won and they fought hard to keep the laughs inside.

"What are we going to do once we dock?" The navigator asked to the shinobi. Sasuke and Naruto gave that a thought and came with a plan.

"I will go to the shore and reach the town. The base of the bounty hunters is hidden in there so I am going to infiltrate and see what I can find. Sasuke said.

"Meanwhile, Johnny and Yosaku will escort Noji-chan to the town so we can buy supplies because we are running low in food. I will remain on the ship and if you guys are in trouble." Naruto looked inside of his coat and took three small radios like he and Sasuke used and gave them to his crewmates. "Use these radios and contact me, I will be there in a flash and take you to the ship." Nojiko, and the swordsmen eyed the devices and grabbed them to put them on.

"Ok. That sounds like a plan. Let's hope something bad doesn't happen." The navigator said and Yosaku sighed.

"With our luck Noji-aneue that will be the first thing to happen." Johnny nodded at that and they fell on the wooden deck after getting more weight on his limbs courtesy of Sasuke.

"Idiots." Sasuke said and Naruto laughed.

 **(Moments Later- Genesis Island, Silent Town)**

Once the ship docked, the group of Nojiko went straight to the town to get their supplies. Meanwhile, Sasuke changed his appearance using a transformation technique to look like one of the hunters they killed on the **Calm Belt** and went to the designed spot that the bounty hunters used to get inside of their base. It was a book store pretty far off the town center and it looked like it didn't get many customers at all. Once the transformed Uchiha got inside, he saw a young woman at the desk and she looked at him with surprise.

"Goran! What a surprise to find you here so soon!" The woman said with a high voice that made the disguised Sasuke cringe. "I thought you and your group were at the entrance of the **Grand Line** to find out about the rumors of two unknown chakra wielders appearing on the **East Blue**. Did you find anything or was just a bluff and what are Ako and Uka?"

"We encountered the two targets and they were indeed chakra wielders." Sasuke said pretending to be Goran, 'So they don't call themselves shinobi but chakra wielders.' The Uchiha tought while he kept speaking. "I froze their ship with a **Suiton** technique and Ako and Uka were the first to engage the targets. Unfortunately, they fought with superior strength and mastery of chakra than my comrades and Ako and Uka perished under Uchiha and Uzumaki." The woman was impressed after hearing the news. "I saw that those two could be a problem for our operation so I sunk their ship at the bottom of the sea and they died after being hit by my waves." The woman was disappointed at that.

"Those guys were nothing important if you could beat them so easily. Your partners were a couple of weaklings so I am not surprised that they died." Sasuke saw how the woman stood up and touch the wall behind her, a sealing array came to live and a trap door opened up in the middle of the store. "Haka it's waiting for your report so don't let him wait." That was the shinobi's cue to get inside of the hunter's base. Sasuke came down to a narrow corridor lighted with several electric lights, after walking a few of meters from the entrance he arrived in a large giant space with three long tables and sits where several hunters were talking and drinking sake.

Sasuke didn't want to catch their attention so he tried to go to the office of Haka, using the memories he took from the real Goran. He went through of one of the multiple passages and arrived at one wooden door. Sasuke knocked and a voice from the inside told him to come in.

"Goran, I need to ask you something." A man sitting on a giant chair said. He was a tall white skinned man, short black hair on his head, athletic body dressed in an armored blue shirt, black short pants, and wearing red boots. His face was showing a serious semblance while looking at the disguised shinobi. "Did you get the eyes of the Uchiha?" That question made Sasuke picture a certain snake ninja over the figure of Haka.

"I tried Haka-sama." From the memories of Goran, if one of the members of the group didn't address their leader with respect this will kill you where you stood. "I got to drown them under my strongest **Suiton** because they killed my partners like nothing." After hearing that Haka punched his desk and it broke like a twig under his fist. Sasuke saw how the leader of the hunters approached him and his eyes widened. 'It can't be…' Sasuke thought.

"I send you to find that Uchiha for one reason." The black eyes of Haka morphed under the influence of his rage into the familiar red and black of the Sharingan. 'An Uchiha running a small time group of bounty hunters? What a waste of potential' Sasuke thought after the shock of finding a possible member of his clan. "The eyes of that brat could be sold by a huge amount of money in the black market! There are a lot of chakra users out there who would give anything for that and you sunk them on the sea!" Haka tried to punch 'Goran' with the intention to kill him but he was shocked when his subordinate vanished in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by the face of the guy he was looking for. Haka found himself been slammed against the ground by Sasuke with his Sharingan looked on Haka's face.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a Uchiha. Weak and hot-headed." Sasuke said with ice on his voice. His Sharingan perceived that his prisoner was trying to put him under a **Genjutsu**. Sasuke decided to show him the true power of his eyes. " **Tsukuyomi (Moon Lecture)** " Haka felt under the influence of the technique and Sasuke proceed to extract all the information he could from him. After a couple of seconds he cursed at an important piece of knowledge.

 **(Meanwhile, Nojiko's Group)**

Nojiko, Johnny and Yosaku were coming out of a food store after spending a huge amount of Belli on food supplies and other things of extreme importance. (Clothes and other things for the lady of course). The navigator was very happy with her purchases, even more with the detail that all was being carried by the couple of pack mules that were the resident duo of swordsmen which was growling with fury. While the group was walking through the street they looked pretty calm and normal but the reality was that Nojiko was scared of the fact that the town was a secret base for bloodthirsty bounty hunters and Johnny and Yosaku were expecting an attack any minute.

Everything was going smoothly at the moment, they could buy the supplies and now they were going back to the ship but then everything shock and a huge cloud of black smoke appeared at the town center. The group of pirates thought that maybe Sasuke engaged the hunters on their lair and the fight caused that explosion.

"Guys, we need to get back to the ship!" Nojiko said to the swordsmen, they nodded and the trio started to run to the dock where they ship was anchored when two figures landed in front of the trio. They were dressed with black cloaks that made impossible for the pirates now their identities.

"You are not going anywhere." One of the figures said while branding a huge sword on his hand, the other also took out a weapon and this was a huge spear.

"We spotted your ship coming from the sea and it matches the description given by the Marines." The figure wielding the spear, it was definitely a girl due to his voice, said.

"We were ordered to bring your two captains to our base, so you are going to come with us." The man with the sword said and pointed Nojiko with it. "Or we will drag your broken bodies with us." That threat and the killing intent behind it made the navigator shake in fear at the possibility of being killed and both Johnny and Yosaku were about to face the couple of strangers when a voice was heard.

"Stay away from my friends!" An orange blur hit the strangers and both of them were thrown against one of the buildings of the street. Nojiko, letting out his hold breath, felt a sense of relief after seeing that Naruto came to save them.

"Naruto-kun, I thought you were on the ship." The navigator said and she hugged him. The blond returned the hug and addressed his other crewmates.

"Are you alright? I felt their presences coming at you so I send a clone to help you." The swordsmen grew confused after hearing that Naruto send a clone.

"Why you send a clone Naruto-aniki?" Johnny asked his captain.

"Well, a situation came up and it required my presence." The blond answered and that made his crew curious.

"What happened?" Yosaku asked and when Naruto was about to respond the building where the two figures crashed broke apart and the strangers came out of the wreckage.

"That hurt you bastard!" The strangers said at the same time and jumped straight at Naruto and Nojiko. The shinobi was about to retaliate when a bunch of bags landed on him and the sound of metal striking metal was heard. Johnny was holding the man with the great sword while Yosaku was blocking the spear from the girl.

"Naruto-aniki get Nojiko-aneue out of here!" Yosaku said pushing away his opponent and trying to cut him across the chest.

"We will handle these guys, just run and we will meet you back at the ship." Johnny said evading and parrying the thrusts of the woman's spear. Naruto nodded at the words of his crewmates, grabbed the bags with their supplies and flashed away from the place with Nojiko while the swordsmen fought the hunters.

( **On Board of the Ship)**

The clone of Naruto appeared with the navigator on the deck and Nojiko tried to gather his breath after the experience of being teleported. The shinobi sat on the deck in lotus position and closed his eyes while the navigator watched the cloud of black smoke moving like it was alive.

"What's happening out there?" Nojiko asked gathering the supplies sprawled over the place.

"That's the reason why boss left the ship but left me here in case you three needed immediate extraction." The clone of Naruto answered without looking at the blue haired girl.

"The real Naruto is in that mess? He was the one to start the fight?" The navigator asked with edge on her voice that promised pain if it was Naruto that made them run from the town.

"No Noji-chan, what happened was…"

 **(Silent Town, Center Area)**

The area was covered in a thick black curtain of particles that made very difficult to see what was happening, Naruto arrived and found out that the cloud was formed of ash and it was being used to repel the advance of several members of the hunter's group that in the island. Using **Fuuton** , Naruto was able to keep the ash from stick to him and got to the middle of the square where he found a sight to behold.

A young man, not older than 16 was covered in wind like the very element itself coated his body and ash was being expelled from his body and it coated the man's fists, which were punching the body of a hunter until it collapsed. Naruto was pretty impressed with the way that the teenager was fighting against several enemies. His senses made him look behind the guy and one of the hunter's threw a **Katon** technique at the warrior. Naruto was about to step in but the teenager put his hand in front of the fire attack and the ash started to form some kind of wall in the way of the threat.

" **Asshu Asshu no Shirudo (Ash Ash Shield)!** " The ball of fire crashed against the defense of the boy and the hunters were shocked after seeing that it didn't broke under the attack. Naruto was impressed after seeing that and curious about the boy's powers.

'So this guy ate an **Akuma no Mi** , something dealing with Ash y presume.' The shinobi thought while the teenager made the element surrounding the place go up and covered the sky over the area. Naruto counted at least ten hunters still able to fight and five completely unconscious.

" **Asshu Asshu no Oame (Ash Ash Heavy Rain)!** " From the sky started to rain giant pieces of compact ash rocks like cannon balls and were aiming at the hunters. The chakra wielders tried to evade the projectiles but they found their legs covered with ash and glued to the ground. They couldn't escape from the attack in time and the rocks fell over them without mercy. Naruto whistled after seeing that.

"You trapped those guys while they were inside of your ash cloud without making them even notice until it was too late. That's really impressive." Naruto said to the teenager that looked at him with surprised because he didn't feel him arriving in the area.

"Who are you?" The warrior asked before noticing the forehead protector on the guy's head. The eyes of the teenager narrowed in rage. "You are one of them too aren't you?!" The wind surrounding his body became more wild like it was reacting to his emotion and he jumped straight to Naruto.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Naruto said upset and evaded the fists of the boy. "You got it wrong I am not with those assholes!" The shinobi said and then he felt a bunch of attacks connecting with his body and the attacker yelled.

" **Ryusei Bassuto (Meteor Barrage)!** " The teenager's punches became a blur and Naruto was send crashing against one of the multiple buildings in the area. "Take that bastard." The young said and then he felt a huge pressure coming from the building and his eyes saw the form of Naruto stepping out of the hole that his body made.

" **Ha Ha Ha, that kid kicked your ass. He is good I got to give him that**!" The voice of Kurama said inside of Naruto's head and the shinobi was showing an angry expression on his face.

"Yeah he is good fur-ball." That last part of the comment made the fox growl. "Let's see how long he lasts when the beating starts." The young man saw the body of Naruto vanished and then a strong pain shot through his face after receiving a hard kick to the cheek and he was thrown a couple of meters through the ground. "Come on bitch, it's on!"

The teenager stood up with blood coming out of his mouth and then he let out a scream while jumping against Naruto.

 **Well guys this is the update of The Immortal Guardians. Sorry for taking so long in doing it. If you want to leave comments about what are your thoughts regarding the plot and if you have suggestions for future chapters I will love to read them. Thank you for the support you gave me to keep up writing this adventure and see you in another time. LordSylph out**


End file.
